The Bloody Fox of Konoha
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto yearns for three things in his life...to spill the blood of his opponents, fight strong opponents and sex. Nothing else matters to him...except three women that he can't stop thinking about. But they are the side note...but through them he finds a goal that tie into his three likes...to battle against the Usagi no Megami...-Grey Naruto, Harem, Lemons, Super strong
1. Enter: Aka Kitsune no Konoha

**Chapter One**

"Why did it have to be me?"

This mutter of a complaint was coming from Yamato Tenzo, a special Anbu Guard for the Sandaime Hokage. Let this not be confused with the Hokage guard which is a certain array of people that work specifically for the Hokage.

Anyway, he was currently in his Anbu gear, travelling around the village on a search. This search was a order from the Hokage himself, as the person he was searching for was needed. Now, Tenzo understood why this person was needed…after all he was considered as a very powerful person within the village.

But…why was it him who needed to do the retrieving? Couldn't Kakashi, Tora or even Kuma get him? But then again…_no_ one wanted to retrieve _him_. They would do just about anything else than retrieve him. And there was more than just one reason.

How about the fact that women practically wanted to have his children despite who he is, or the fact most men want to fight him just because he carries more confidence in his pinky toe than their whole body. How about that animals loved him and would literally bite the hand that fed them to satisfy him. Maybe it was because he had this oppressive power that just made people cower and fall on primal fear?

Oh! How about it's because he is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and insulting him would result in death, simply because you annoyed him. Uzumaki Naruto, was not one to be trifled with. And here he was on the search for questionable seemingly insane teen.

Oh yeah, that was another thing that made him so feared. The boy is only 15…a 15 year old with that much power…is scary as hell. It is because of his power, that Naruto is such a great tool for Konoha. But the thing is…Naruto doesn't follow Konoha's rules, listen to higher ranked shinobi or even give the council the time of day…because he only works for the Hokage. As the Jinchuriki, he has no choice. But Naruto willingly chooses to work under the Hokage...which kind of puts everyone on edge as to why? However the boy hasn't disclosed any of his reasoning's…simply because he wants too.

The first place Tenzo checked was the Ichiraku ramen restaurant. It was a stand a couple years back, but Naruto's very healthy donation allowed the owner to increase in size. So now it was a restaurant that accommodated to Naruto when ever he showed up. Kid had his own booth and everything.

Upon checking the restaurant, Tenzo figured out he wasn't there. So then he decided to check the training ground he usually mediated at…wasn't there either. Checked the hokage Monument, checked the dango shop, checked the bar…he wasn't at either of those places. Tenzo sighed and regretfully headed over to the red light district which has improved greatly over the years. Naruto lived in the bad part of the village, and would usually be bad for someone as young as him to be walking in this part of town alone. But Naruto basically owned these parts.

Years ago, Naruto had turned to crime simply to make ends meet. And since he was the 'Fox brat' and not a shinobi, he couldn't get paid. So to make up for it, he dove into the criminal underworld. And within two years, he had the underworld just about in the palm of his eleven year old hand. Criminals in Konoha, realized that a eleven year old with ninja training, titanium balls, and a cunning mind was way more lethal than one would think.

Naruto proved that he wasn't one to be trifled with when he had taken hostage a big criminal syndicate and killed every single member in one night. How he did it? Well, rumor has it Naruto knows some people in some pretty high places, shinobi people to be exact.

Once that happen, it didn't take long for others to kneel down. Those who didn't were eradicated. So by now the criminals in the village had developed enough of a self preservation instinct to realize that it was really bad to fuck with a fox like Naruto. While some believed he was Kyuubi in human form, others though he was just a fox shape shifting into a human.

Naruto's trickery didn't just pertain to his pranks. He knew how to get under someone's skin without even speaking. A simple look would anger people causing them to misstep. He was too cunning, it was insane! However, he kept this all under wraps…somehow. And because of this, it was proof that Naruto may know some important people. But despite his lethal skill, the kid was pretty chill. He gave back to the community in ways that didn't have people wonder what was going on.

Serial killers and rapists were erased almost instantaneously. The shinobi never had the need to snoop due to profiled being kept low, and Naruto wasn't greedy idiot like many others. He took whatever earnings he received and distributed the rest in equal amounts to others. Taking this appointment as leader seriously, earned him a large deal of respect and loyalty, this meant there was no need to keep people in line.

But despite his cheerful attitude, the kid was still scary when he wanted to be.

Tenzo walked up the steps to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. It took a few moments but soon the door opened and Tenzo's eye twitched at the person in front of him. He was actually quite shocked but knew he should have expected this. "Yoshino-san…what are you doing here?" Tenzo wondered as he gazed at the half naked woman who seemed as if she just woke up.

Yoshino Nara rubbed the sleep out of her eye before gazing at the Anbu with a sleepy expression. "Ah, Naruto-sama requested me to clean his room…so I did…" Yoshino shrugged and Tenzo stared at her for a little bit. "Can I help you with something?" The woman asked, now getting a bit irritated.

Clearing his throat he nodded his head. "Yes, do you know where I can find Uzumaki-san?" he asked and the woman hummed as she turned back into the house. She walked in and came out with a slip of paper. Tenzo was going to take it and read it but the woman kept it from him, a light glare on her face.

"Naruto-sama said he's at the Rager…" Yoshino informed before going silent as she gazed at then note, a light blush coming across her cheeks. Tenzo waited for her to finish but realized that the rest of the note was not for him, but for herself.

"Uh, thank you," Tenzo nodded and was going to walk off but he paused. "But before I leave…I have a question," he stated causing her to glance at him with a raised brow. "Does your husband and son know about your affair with Uzumaki-san?" Tenzo asked and Yoshino gave him a blank look.

"Anbu-san…I'm sure you know how just about all the women in the village look at Naruto-sama…do you really think it matters what our spouses and children think? Besides, Naruto-sama is more than generous, as he has blessed my family with things that not even the Hokage can give us…so please, keep your judgment to yourself," Yoshino stated before she shut the door on him.

Tenzo blinked before he shook his head with a mutter, heading over to the location Naruto was currently at. As he traveled, Tenzo thought about it and gave a sigh…the Rager…that was a damn brothel…damn. A brothel Naruto owned…double damn.

A few minutes later Tenzo stood in front of the large three story building. Honestly, even though logicially it was a brothel, it was a bar and strip club too. It was open to just about everybody that was either a shinobi or 16 years old.

He himself has never been, but he's heard Sarutobi Asuma and even Kakashi talk about going to simply relax. It was called the Rager because it caused hormones to rage and for peoples mind to go crazy with pleasure. Since it's creation three years ago, it's been one of Konoha's biggest attractions…and Uzumaki Naruto owned it.

It was always busy, which caused it to be open twenty four hours. In fact, it was busy right now, despite it being mid-day. There were two lines of people, one was the V.I.P line which was short, as people were allowed in once they were confirmed; the other line was regular people trying to get in.

For the V.I.P most of them were women, while the regular held mostly men. And from what Tenzo could tell, the women in the V.I.P were beautiful, gorgeous even. It made him consider trying this place out on his off time. But right now he had business to take care of.

Walking up one of the four bouncers guarding the entrance, Tenzo got the mans attention. "I'm here for Uzumaki-san…" the Anbu stated and the bouncer raised a brow before pressing a button on his ear piece.

"Yeah, we got Anbu for Uzumaki-sama…yeah….alright," The bouncer nodded before he looked back towards Tenzo. "Someone we'll be with you in a moment, so just stand here till they arrive," Tenzo simply nodded his head and waited patiently. His eyes began to wander with the crowds and now that he was more focused, he could hear the loud music from inside. Eyes still wandering, Tenzo raised a brow when he saw two familiar faces in the V.I.P line.

He was pretty sure he was looking at Mitirashi Anko, and if that was indeed Anko, then the dark haired beauty beside her was in fact Yuhi Kurenai. It was strange…to see Kurenai at least. The woman always had a cold, man hating aura…everyone knew she was clearly a feminist…so it was strange to him and made him wonder what in the world was she doing _here_ of all places?

"Anbu-san," the bouncer called and Tenzo looked towards the man who thumbed to the back. Tenzo looked and his eyes focused one a beautiful woman that walked out of the building, and headed towards him.

She was breath taking to say the least. The woman stood at 5'5 looking about 17 maybe 18 with long black hair that was put into pigtails. She had brilliant ocean blue eyes, a light tan to her skin, a button nose, supple pouty lips, and thin perfect eye brows. Her body was magnificent, as she had a slim thick shape yet very toned at the same time. On her body was a short hip hugging black dress that showed alluring cleavage of her D-cup breasts. She had red two inch heals on as well. But what Tenzo saw that stuck out to him the most…was the six whisker marks on her cheeks.

"You wanted to see Naruto-sama correct?" The woman asked in a sultry seductive silky tone, raising her delicate brow. Tenzo nodded his head and she nodded. "Follow me then," turning, she began walking shaking her hips. The man blinked as he watched her plump ass sway from side to side as she walk.

Tenzo was about to walk but the bouncer stopped him, putting his hand in front of him. It was dangerous to touch a Anbu directly, they could react violently…they were trained too. "Keep your eyes and thoughts to yourself," The bouncer started with a glare, "Memko-sama is off limits, bosses rule…" he warned.

Tenzo gave a nod, and the bouncer let him go. Catching up to the woman now named Memko, they entered the building. Upon entering, Tenzo winced lightly at how loud the music was blaring; the inside was dimly lit and looking around Tenzo could see the different stages with poles that had half naked women dancing on them or taking money from the thirsty men. There were some booths were some of the half naked women entertained customers…this was the strip club part of the building.

Memko said nothing as she led the Anbu around the building. They went into a hall, the music becoming muffled, but after a few moments the music was heard again and Tenzo could see the other version of the strip club, which was for females. He quickly tore his eyes away from the scene as the women were just as pumped as their male counterparts.

"I take it you have never been inside…" Memko chuckled lightly and Tenzo shook his head. "Well, then you see why this place is such a great attraction. It gets more quieter as we head up," Memko informed causing him to nod.

And it was quieter, as the upper level was a bar, there were still half naked men and women around but it was more of a chill type place than the rave type, plus he could smell the scent of marijuana. As they continued to walk, Memko stopped before turning around to face Tenzo.

"This last level is the…"

"The brothel," Tenzo cut her off with a nod, "Yes, I am prepared for it," he stated but Memko shook her head.

"No…you're not. While it is the brothel…it is not open for…the 90% of the public," Memko stated. "This is where those with an M.V.P card come to…let loose. They pay us, so they can interact with each other peacefully and in a relaxed environment. We don't not judge, we do not discriminate. Be warned, as you probably see people you know of…" Memko informed and Tenzo nodded. Turning she took out a black card and swiped the entry key, causing the light above the door to go from red to green. An audible click was heard and the metal door slid to the side.

"Basically Anbu-san…this is the Fuck Zone," Memko added and she walked inside. He gave a light gulp and followed after her, as they walked down a hall, the door shutting behind them. As they walked down the narrowed hallway, Tenzo saw a wooden door with the Uzumaki symbol adorned on it.

They reached the door and Memko placed her hand on the handle. Turning it she pushed forward, walking through. Tenzo followed her and almost instantly he could hear the different sounds of fornication.

Looking to his sides, he could see some women having an lesbian orgy with each other, while not too far on the left was a man having sex with a woman against the wall, both of them moaning and groaning. The sound of skin slapping against skin, wet slurping noises, thumping…all of it could be heard in his ears and Tenzo could only agree with Memko…fuck zone for real.

Running past them giggling was a fully naked woman, who was then followed by another naked woman. Watching them for a moment, he saw the second woman catch the first and push her to the wall before biting on her neck and kissing her way up to the woman's lips, the two grinding against each other. Tenzo then noticing something as they kept walking, Memko ignoring everything around her. "I've noticed lesbians here…where are the gay men though? Does Uzumaki-san not allow them here?" Tenzo wondered out of curiosity. Memko shook her head as she gave an answer.

"We don't discriminate. Gay men are allowed up here, however they have another room just for them. It is more…how should I say…appealing to the eye for women to go at it with each other rather than men. So they have a spacious built just for them," Memko answered and Tenzo nodded his head. He would have said something about that still being discrimination but as he thought about it…he would have been moderately disgusted to see two men fornicating with each other in the open…not that he wasn't already disgusted by this.

"I have another question…" Tenzo stated and Memko raised another brow. "How do you prevent diseases and such? With all this random sex…someone is bound to catch something," Tenzo muttered and Memko nodded her head.

"You are right…that's we have several seals set up in the rooms. Not only does it purify, the body to make sure no diseases are shared during fornication…but it also increases the pheromones and hormones, allowing the customers to engage fully in their pleasure, satisfying them. Basically an aphrodisiac seal," Memko informed and Tenzo glanced around the room they had entered to see the orange glowing seals on the wall.

And now that he thought about it…he did feel a bit more horny now than when he walked in. Ugh, he really needed to get out of here now. This place was just a fuck house…simple as that. He was going to question how long it would take to get to Naruto when Memko stopped upon entering a room.

"Naruto-sama…you have a guest," Memko stated with a light bow before she walked over and sat down beside her boss.

Tenzo looked over the teenager, taking in his features. Though he was sitting, the blond stands at 5'11, with messy shoulder length golden locks. He had a light tan complexion, three whisker marks on each cheek. Fangs protruding from his upper lip. His eyes were an amused crimson with black vertical slits. His outfit was that of black puffy pants that tightened at the ankle, a orange sash with extra length around his waist, boots in Anbu style, followed by no top of any kind.

This caused Tenzo to look at his bare chiseled godly tattooed chest. The Libra symbol was on his right peck, while the kanji for blood was on his left. And then of course was the Shiki Fuin seal on his muscled abdomen. Naruto had his ears pierced, wearing platinum small hoop earrings. On his right thumb he wore a platinum ring with an opal stone.

Tenzo gazed at the teen…trying to ignore the fact that the blond had his legs spread, with a naked woman's head in between them, her head bobbing while she fingered herself. The slurping noises were loud along with the choking and gasping sounds. She even whimpered his name before returning to her duty.

Naruto simply sat there relaxed with half lidded eyes, Memko beside him as she began kissing on his neck. "What can I do for you Anbu?" Naruto asked in a husky somewhat light deep voice. Even though Tenzo was pretty sure Naruto was not trying to seduce him, the teens voice had a seductive quality to it.

"Yes…the Hokage has requested you, Uzumaki-san," Tenzo stated and Naruto raised a brow, humming. Remembering the directions the Hokage gave Tenzo, the man quickly continued, yet trying not to sound nervous or fearful…it would tip Naruto off. The blond could sense fear…and he always used that fear to overpower anyone…enemy or comrade. "He said there will be blood," Tenzo added and Naruto's humming stopped.

A devious smile came upon the teens lips.

"Really now? Hmm…alright then. Report to the old man I will be there soon," Naruto ordered. Tenzo nodded and quickly got out of there with a shushin. A chuckle escaped his lips as his left hand came down to rest on the woman's head, increasing her speed. Within minutes while Memko bit lightly on his neck, he came in the woman's mouth.

"Thank you Naruto-sama!" the woman thanked as she swallowed before bowing and running off, a smile on her face. Memko chuckled while Naruto was in thought.

"When will I have my turn?" Memko asked and Naruto glanced at her with those eyes of his and smiled. With ease, the girl was on his lap, her dress hiked up past her bubble butt. "Ooh!" Memko moaned as Naruto plunged himself within her folds easily as she had no panties on.

Biting her bottom lip, she began to ride him, her arms wrapped around his neck, his face rested between her cleavage. After gyrating her hips and grinding, she began bouncing on him, her moans now becoming screams while he pinched her pierced nipples and laid kisses on her neck and jawline. The two were going so hard that they had gained the attention of others, watching as Memko's ass bounced up and down, while he also partook in smacking it. She however climaxed when his finger pushed into her asshole; her pussy clamped up and milked him for nearly all he was worth while she rode out her orgasm.

Once he himself had climaxed, he pulled the girl off, leaving her on the couch. A shadow clone appeared wordlessly and resumed in claiming Memko who could only moan and whimper as he had his way with her. The original Naruto pulled up his pants tied his sash and began walking out, his eyes becoming crinkled slits to resemble a fox and a relaxed smile on his lips. As the boy left the building, he had grabbed a dark maroon trench coat, though his bare chest was still out for the world to see.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Naruto had passed the Hokage's secretary that gave him a nervous smile. Once he passed she relaxed a bit, muttering that when she felt him return she would not be anywhere near him. Yeah he was handsome…but her fear for him outweighed that. When the Anbu hiding in the hallway to the Hokage office took notice of Naruto, they immediately became on the defense. All of their eyes focused on him, they tried not to let their anger or fear slip…because the boy was able to smell it and use them as prey.<p>

Naruto didn't bother knocking the door, he just opened it, and immediately all eyes were on him. Not even turning his head, but through the slits of his eyes, he was able to see that the room was packed full with jounin. Some he knew through association, some he knew just because…some he didn't know but heard of…but he knew them all.

But he only gave them his attention for a mere second before focusing on the old man sitting the desk wearing the Hokage robes. "Naruto," Hiruzen greeted and the blond gave a mocking light bow. "Glad you could make it, we have business to discuss,"

"Hai," Naruto replied, his expression never changing. "What is it do you wish to talk about Hokage-sama?" the teen wondered, tilting his head ever so slightly. Honestly? It crept them all out but no one said anything.

"Well, I have some missions for you as I've heard through the grape vine that you are bored," Hiruzen stated and Naruto gave a light nod. "Well, this first mission will alleviate your boredom," hearing this Naruto opened his eyes just a little bit.

"Oh?" the blond hummed and Hiruzen nodded. He knew better than anybody that a bored Naruto was not good. When Naruto was bored, he would find things to do to be rid of it. The first thing he would always do would partake in sexual activities…but if that didn't fight off his boredom…he took to finding anything or anyone he could kill…no matter of the consequences.

Often times Hiruzen would go with the notion that Naruto was not mentally stable…and he wasn't…not to those close to him at least. To Konoha, Naruto is a psychopath…a very intelligent psychopath. The boy enjoyed spilling the blood of his enemies, whether it be a spar or not. Hiruzen bet if Naruto could kill every person he did battle with, he would.

Naruto is a sly, cunning, intelligent, scary person. Though he made women drool, he also had them fearing for their lives too. The only beings that had no problem with Naruto…were foxes; which was strange but no one really questioned it. They just made sure to stay away from the boy.

"You see these jounin?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto turned his head, his slit eyes gazing over them, making them even more tense. He then hummed in conformation and Hiruzen continued, "Well these are all candidates that wish to be the sensei of the new genin recruits," This caused Naruto to turn back to the hokage, tilting his head in light confusion. "I want you to test them to see if they are even worthy of enough to handle and cultivate Konoha's next generation,"

"Ah…I see," Naruto said quietly, a chuckle rising from his throat. "Anything I need to be aware of?" the blond asked and Hiruzen gave him a look. "Alright then, no killing and no permanent damage…" the blond's smile stretched and he turned walking out of the room.

"I expect see all 35 of you at training ground 9 in 30 minutes, bring what you need and bring the intent to kill," Naruto ordered, the door closing right behind him. As soon as it his presence was gone, the jounin faced the Hokage, voicing their displeasure of facing the Bloody Fox of Konoha.

"You will face him and you will shut up about it!" Hiruzen snarled and the jounin shut up. "There are 32 of you here, all of you jounin. You are telling me you can not face a boy who isn't even a genin?!" Hiruzen growled.

"That boy will kill us Hokage-sama! Please, re-consider!" A jounin yelled out and Hiruzen frowned as the uproar continued. Hiruzen gazed at them, rubbing his temples before he slammed his hand on the table, the room going silent.

"Such cowardice! This is the exact reason I am sending you all to Naruto for testing. We don't need sniveling unconfident jounin tainting the new generation! Naruto is going to be the one to evaluate you all, you pass, then you will be allowed to take on a team…if not…then god speed," Hiruzen glared at them as he explained. "You best hurry, if you want to even think about surviving then you should gather what you need…" he advised. "And someone inform Hatake, Yuhi and Mitirashi of these plans..."

* * *

><p>Naruto hummed as he walked down the street, he was excited for this upcoming test. Thirty-two full fledged jounin…hopefully they will get his blood pumping, he loved a good fight.<p>

However, right now he was hungry. And what better to fill his stomach with some ramen and perhaps a side of pussy? Food of champions if you asked him. So with that thought in mind, the humming Naruto ventured towards the bustling number one Ramen restaurant in the village.

Walking through the double doors, Naruto ignored the many people that were waiting in the lobby to be given a table. The waiter at the stand, noticed Naruto right away and gave a smile, "Welcome Naruto-sama, would you like to relax in your booth?" the man asked and Naruto nodded his head. "Follow me then sir,"

The blond followed the waiter, the others watching with slightly envious eyes. But no one said anything as they knew exactly who he was…everyone in the village knew he was, either by dealing with him, seeing him or hearing about him. The Bloody Fox of Konoha was someone that was very hard to be ignorant about…not if you didn't want to lose a limb.

Naruto followed the man to a door that had the Uzumaki swirl adorned in orange. Walking inside, Naruto saw the two tables along with the booth. Sliding inside the booth, the waiter put down the menu, and waited for Naruto to order.

"I will have scarlet blood sake, with Uzu supreme and a side of Ayame," Naruto ordered, not even looking at the menu. The man nodded his head with a smile before he left, closing the door behind him.

'_**You are going to enjoy playing with those fleshbags…aren't you**_,' a voice said from within. Naruto didn't flinch or show any indication that he heard the voice as he leaned back in the booth and waited for his food, his eyes closing.

'_Of course I am…it's time I got back out there…this vacation has been fun and all but…_' Naruto gave a sigh as he crossed his arms.

'_**There is nothing like the thrill of actually killing your enemies,**_' the voice finished and Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Opening his eyes he turned his head to his left to see the only truly beautiful woman he has ever seen in life.

The woman was 5'8 with mid back length wavy blood red hair, the bang of her hair swooping to the left to cover her left eye partly. She possessed enchanting, amused ruby red orbs, with a light tan skin complexion. Her lips were pink and supple, nose like a button and three whisker marks on each cheek.

Her body could be considered perfect to most men but was perfect to Naruto. He usually liked his women slim thick, and this woman was completely that. Her skin was flawless, her breasts a hefty still perky C-cup with a very toned stomach and abdomen. She had birth giving hips with nice slim thick legs which were toned as well. And to match with it she had a bubble butt that most men would consider too big or too much to handle, but Naruto saw it as perfect. This woman was perfect…and she was the only woman he truly loved…hell, the only person he truly loved besides himself.

She was currently wearing a very short and revealing white kimono with red magatamas adorned on the cuffs and on the back, a total of nine. In her hand was a glass of red wine which she sipped leisurely. Naruto couldn't help but gaze at her for a few moments, something he did often when ever he visited her or she appeared beside him.

"Exactly," Naruto nodded his head lightly, though his eyes never left the woman before him. She hummed and swished the glass in her hand, leaning back, an aloof expression on her features.

"_**Well don't get too lost in your lust, you'll kill somebody you weren't supposed too, which isn't good as you will then be punished and we're going to have to either serve time or kill some people off…either way, both is a hassle,**_"

"True," Naruto nodded in agreement, he then shifted in his seat, about to scoot closer to Kyuubi when she raised a hand, a light smirk on her lips. Blinking at her, he raised a brow, obviously confused.

"_**You're order is ready, enjoy**_," she chuckled lightly. Naruto tore his eyes away from her for a mere moment to see that indeed a large bowl of ramen in front of him. Looking back, he saw that she was gone, and the mental link was severed. Giving a grunt, his attention was turned to the person who entered the room.

"You ordered a side of Ayame…correct?" the sultry, seductive voice of Ayame Ichiraku sang as she walked over to Naruto's table, swaying her hips as she did so. Naruto's crimson eyes focused on her to see she was wearing a apron that covered her large breasts, heels and a orange thong. Her hair was down completely, and her eyes were clouded with lust as she licked her lips slowly.

"That I did," Naruto replied with a light smirk. Ayame giggled as she got on her knees and crawled under the table. Ignoring the fact that his pants were being pulled down, Naruto began eating his ramen with a content smile.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake…was not a happy camper right now…why? Because he was early. Anyone that knew him knew that he was notoriously late by two hours at minimum. Now what was Kakashi doing to be late? None of your damn business.<p>

But he was not happy because he was ordered to be on time or he would be punished greatly. However, the big reason he was annoyed…was because the person he along with the other jounin were supposed to meet was not present! What kind of shit was that?

Looking among his fellow jounin, he could see just about all of them were nervous besides Anko who was eating her dango happily and Asuma who relaxed, the cigarette in his mouth. Kurenai Yuhi stood beside Anko, and he noticed that she had a slight limp in her step which was strange, so he just chalked it up to her spraining her ankle or of the sort. Because there was no way the prude feminist Kurenai Yuhi had allowed a man to touch her…or anyone for that matter.

At the moment the jounin were having conversation amongst themselves or setting up very well placed traps…after all they had their orders…and considering who was evaluating them…they needed to take any chance they could get.

However, all conversation stopped when the wind blew, causing a chill to run down their spines. The feeling of primal fear awakened and the jounin were all on edge, glancing around for the source. Some had already started withdrawing kunai, simply anxious to start.

"Good…all of you showed up," the familiar voice of one Naruto Uzumaki spoke. All eyes were suddenly focused on him as he stalked towards the large group in a relaxed unguarded pace. What made them cringe wasn't the fact his steps were completely silent, or his hand wasn't on his sword, or even that the wind was still eerily blowing…

No, what made them cringe was the fact that same cheerful yet relaxed smile and slit eyes that made them appear closed was in place…not to mention the smile was filled with excited glee and the underlying tone of his voice dripped with blood lust.

"The whole point of this is evaluation to see if you deserve the honor of teaching the next generation. You have an entire hour to prove to me that you deserve it…if not, well then it's the Hokage's decision," Naruto explained as he set a clock on a nearby post.

Turning to them Naruto's smile turned into a grin and his slit eyes opened slightly, revealing his crimson eyes. It also didn't help that a large amount of pressure from his power was dropped upon them. Gripping the handle of his katana, he slowly drew the blade…

"Now…who would like to go first?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the first chapter of Bloody Fox of Konoha…I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have action for sure…but I'm not going to reveal to much on that. However I know where I am going with this story…well at least at the moment. Don't worry this has nothing to do with gods or demons, just the Narutoverse with one exception which deals with the pairing.<strong>

**Anyway, this Naruto lusts for Blood and Sex…which means there will be random killings and random sex. This pairing is actually a three girl harem, will there be sex with other girls without them being included? Why of course.**

**This story is basically Naruto doing whatever the hell he wants because he can. If that means he wants to find Tsunade just so he can fuck her…he will, cause I will make it happen. Naruto doesn't have any big goals…he just wants to spill the blood of his opponents, fight strong opponents and have sex. He is basically like a mix of Gin Ichimaru, Kenpachi and Jiraiya.**

**And while he is not God-like, he is Super strong and will grow in strength as time passes. But I also don't plan on making him a complete asshole, like lets say Madara.**

**Oh…and I'm not going to even attempt to go into Canon…I refuse.**

**But if you guys want to know the harem, it's…**

**Fem. Kyuubi**

**Karasuba**

**Miya**

**That's it…that is the PAIRING…meaning they will be the ones romantically involved with Naruto. If I feel the need to add another…I will simply have him bang them to get it out of my system.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. I also have some side news for you guys.**

**First things first, The Third installment to my Hunger games Series is almost ready to be uploaded…so cross your fingers for that.**

**Second thing, I am in the midst of creating all kinds of different stories that already have about 5 to 7 chapters to them.**

**Lastly, I have recently gotten into Young Justice…it's cool I guess…but it interests me enough to make my own story. However…I've never been a DC universe fan, as I mostly know about Batman and the Teen Titans…that's it…hell I didn't even bother watching the Justice League Cartoon, it was too dry for my tastes.**

**But, back to the point…I need help in trying to write the Young Justice story…so if anyone who is serious on helping me, shoot me a P.M and we'll talk. If not, don't bother.**

**Alright that is about it…so…yeah…**

**Bye.**


	2. Evaluation

**Chapter Two**

The jounin all stared at him, all of them on edge, even the experienced ones. Every single person in this group knew of this boys reputation. The Aka Kitsune no Konoha…The Bloody Fox of the Leaf. A young boy with the seeming mindset of a homicidal maniac, who enjoyed to spill the blood of his opponents, no matter who they were.

Naruto was no shinobi…not of Konoha. But he was a solider commanded by only the Hokage himself, so in a sense he was a shinobi. This boy had an insane amount of skill for someone so young, his lack of empathy towards killing only made him stronger. Till this day, no one besides the Hokage knows how this kid got so strong.

Naruto Uzumaki was not deemed normal. Because of that…all shinobi that knew of him, needed to always be on their guard and to never underestimate him simply because of his age.

Which is why four jounin grouped together, kunai and shuriken out. Naruto simply stood there with that creepy grin on his face…and then they struck. But it was rather foolish of them, because with a simple flick of his wrist, blood had splashed on the grass, followed by the bodies of the unconscious jounin.

Kakashi narrowed his eye as he examined the bodies from afar, the gash was not deep enough to be considered fatal…but it probably hurt like a bitch. "AH!" The jounin heard, looking up he saw that about ten of the jounin ran after Naruto, who simply walked towards them.

"You idiots!" Raido yelled as he watched about a quarter of them get tossed away with ease, blood leaving their bodies. "We have to do something! We need a plan!" Raido growled and the others nodded. Asuma pulled out his trench knives as he tossed away his cigarette.

"Kurenai, cover my six," Asuma ordered before he charged in, Kurenai right behind him. Kakashi sighed as he called upon five jounin and led them into the forest, Anko called upon three, following after Asuma and Kurenai as back up.

Naruto grinned madly as he slashed through the jounin, though he was a bit annoyed at the light love slashes he was giving. These jounin were rather foolish to charge him head on, some shinobi they were. But that's what happens when fear and hate controls the brain, all rationality goes out the window.

The blond spun around and was going to slash a jounin's chest when his blood coated blade met with a trench knife. He smirked upon gazing into the eyes of a young Sarutobi, "Ah, Asuma-san…nice weather we're having eh?" he said in a polite tone, causing Asuma's glare to darken.

"Just peachy," the man replied before he pushed Naruto back, following up with jabs and kicks. Naruto dodged them all with ease and made to strike with his blade only for a sword to clash with his own. Turning his head, he saw a jounin smirk at him; raising a brow of his own, he made to parry the blade and stab through the jounin's shoulder when he heard the faint sound of cackling fire.

Turning his head a bit, he saw the oncoming great fireball, his eye twitched. Both Asuma and the jounin moved away just as the ball of fire made contact with Naruto. Raido, who was the one who made the fireball, tensed as he sensed danger.

However his body was too slow as he received a kick to the face from Naruto, making him tumble back. The blond was then going to stab Raido but a wall of snakes appeared between them. Narrowing his eyes, the blond immediately hopped back as the snakes spewed a mist of poison at him.

Once he was free from the mist he turned around to counter Asuma with his blade before he round kicked Asuma's head before spinning and stabbing a jounin's foot. This earned a scream of pain from the man before he was punched in the throat, making him gag. Removing the blade, Naruto the sidestepped the snakes that lunged at him.

The blond merely smirked as his eyes glanced around to find the rest of the jounin. Realizing they all went separate ways, he focused his attention on a smirking Anko, a glaring Raido and a huffing Asuma.

Taking a single step forward Naruto…realized…he couldn't move…whatsoever. "Shadow possession jutsu, success…" a jounin from behind stated with a smirk. Looking down Naruto saw that his shadow was indeed attached to another. "Get him now!"

"Right!" Anko grinned as she blurred through hand signs, Asuma doing the same. "Fire style: Fire stream jutsu!" she yelled, blowing out a long thick stream of red flames while Asuma blew out wind, which mixed with the fire to make it stronger.

As the attack neared Naruto, the blond had a smirk on his face. No sign of tension or struggle on his features. "Did you know that jutsu are only as strong as the users will?" Naruto asked with a smile. "And did you know…how easy it is to break that will?" with a maddening grin, he released his inner power and the Nara screamed in pain as his jutsu was broken.

Naruto then swung his sword up just as the combination attack landed upon him. Neither jounin asked the foolish question if they got Naruto, as they knew they had not. However, they did not expect for a speedy retaliation; which was in the form of a blade piercing straight through the right side of Raido's chest, earning a gasp of pain.

His grin still in place Naruto easily and painfully ripped the blade out from Raido's chest before swinging it at Anko only for it to be blocked by Asuma's trench blades. However this didn't stop Naruto from parrying the blades and kicking Asuma straight in the face, sending him flying into the forest. Spinning around, he snatched at Anko's throat, making her gag out of surprise.

Anko was really wishing Kurenai would provide that back up, because she was losing air…fast. Seeing the look in her eyes, Naruto gave his foxy grin, which sent shivers down Anko's spine, as it was more creepy than her own. "If your banking on that backup then you might as well forget it…don't you know Jinchuriki are impervious to any kind of Genjutsu?" this caused Anko's eyes to widen slightly.

Naruto's grin stretched across his cheeks, "But are you?" he wondered, raising a brow. "Lets find out," Anko grunted as she witnessed Naruto's crimson eyes glow completely red before her own eyes became dulled, and her body slacked.

Dropping her, he chuckled. "Sweet dreams Anko-chan," Naruto whispered, laying a kiss at the corner of her lips. Standing back up he looked around, ignoring the pooling blood of Raido and the unconscious Nara. "Ready or not here I come!" Naruto called out before he walked into the forest at a relaxed pace.

"He's coming this way!" a jounin whispered as he hid behind a tree. Other jounin were hidden in the trees, others behind trees, Kakashi who was leading them had three clones spread out in the area. All the jounin besides Kakashi were nervous, sweat sliding down their faces as they gave labored breaths. This evaluation felt like real battle…a life or death situation…as if the fox brat was really going to kill them! It terrified them!

"I don't have to see you," they heard Naruto say as he appeared out of nowhere. He walked around slowly, his hand gripping the handle of his blade tight. "I can smell you're fear,"

Silence….

"NOW!"

Then there was explosions.

* * *

><p>Asuma gave a groan as he sat up, rubbing his face. That kid hit really hard, not to mention he landed on his back even harder. What a workout, this kid was like a mix between Gai and Kakashi…if you exclude the fact that neither men aimed to kill him. Getting up he rolled his neck, wondering how far he was from his fellow jounin. He got his answer when he heard the sound and the fire of explosions. Those explosions meant that Naruto was over there…he didn't have to be the one who caused them…but he was there.<p>

"Asuma-san," turning he saw a jounin land beside a smile on his face. "I'm so glad we found you, we need some type of plan and formation, you're the one who dealt with the brat and can relay information," the jounin said and Asuma nodded as he looked at the lot of jounin.

"That's right, but you are going to need be on your A game because…" Asuma along with the rest of them all paused when they heard the faint voice of Uzumaki Naruto.

"How many slashes does it take to end the existence of a large group of jounin?" tension locked up their bodies, and primal fear began to set in again. "Let's find out…"

"AH!" a jounin screamed as blood spewed from his back.

"One…"

Asuma turned as he heard another scream, followed by a thud…

"Two…"

The jounin besides Asuma had enough and charged at the last place he saw Naruto…only to be cut down…

"Three…"

Taking a deep breath, he gripped his trench knives, channeling wind chakra into them. This would end here! As Naruto finished his fourth victim, Asuma rushed him.

"You again?"

* * *

><p>"How the hell is this even possible?"<p>

This was the whimper of a jounin as he sat on his knees, a horrified expression on his face. All around him was blood and bodies…some in the bushes, simply on the ground, or hanging from a tree branch. However…despite what he may think all of them were deeply unconscious.

"You just have to believe in yourself," A mocking voice. The jounin's eyes widened his eyes as a shadow covered his form. Looking up he saw the insane smirk of Naruto Uzumaki, his blade dripping with blood that clearly wasn't his own.

Seeing Naruto raised his blade, the jounin braced himself for the pain that was going to come. Naruto easily brought the blade down on the jounin, but raised a brow just as it made contact with a log. Humming to himself, he looked up then around before he spotted the jounin being set down by Kakashi. "A Konoha shinobi should protect his comrades," Kakashi glared as he lift up his headband revealing his Sharingan. Naruto chuckled childishly as he turned to face Kakashi.

"That sure is a nasty case of pink eye…how about I help you by ripping it out entirely?" Naruto asked, malice bleeding into his tone. He despised those eyes for various reasons…and seeing them was making his blood boil along with Kyuubi's irritation growing. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and got into a ready stance. Naruto's eyes twinkled for a moment as he raised his blade, a grin on his face. "Yippe, I finally get to fight the famed Kakashi Hatake no Sharingan! I hope you give me a good fight!"

At this moment, you could paint Kakashi…surprised. While he has seen the speed of Naruto before…being the one to deal with it himself and watching were two different things. For example…he barely had enough to lift his arm to defend himself against the attacking blade. It also didn't help that the strength behind it made him wince as his arm was put under a strain.

Managing to push Naruto back, he dove forward to punch the blond but Naruto moved his head before aiming a kick to his head. However the jounin dodged that as well and spun around in a crouch to stab the boy in the chest. Naruto saw the attack come and deflected it before kneeing Kakashi in the face, causing him to slam his back against a tree.

Lunging forward, Naruto moved to stab Kakashi but his target rolled out of the way before blowing a fireball at Naruto who simply hopped back to avoid the flames. Kakashi figured Naruto was going to use Ninjutsu for the first time since the start of this evaluation but was wrong. Instead the blond disappeared in a blur entirely and Kakashi felt pain the next. He blinked then grunted as he felt something wet trail down his body. He didn't bother looking down…or more like he couldn't, because Naruto made a move to stab him through his skull.

Ducking his head Kakashi had already finished his hand signs as he grabbed Naruto's ankle. "Earth style: Head Hunter jutsu!" the jounin yelled, dragging Naruto down into the earth. However before he could get the boy fully underground, he single leaf replaced him. A sense of danger took place within Kakashi and he substituted himself with a log which was ran through by a katana. Smirking, Naruto switched his handle on the blade and spun around to wack Kakashi in the face with the log, causing the log to burst into splinters and Kakashi to crash through some trees.

"I'm not really impressed Hatake-chan," Naruto muttered as he walked towards Kakashi who was trying to recover. "How can you claim to want to teach and guide the next generation if you can't even beat one from the next generation?"

"You are a special case," Kakashi grumbled as he gave a lazy glare at Naruto. Inwardly he was pissed and confused, why? Well because Naruto was indeed kicking his ass, and his Sharingan isn't able to keep track of him. It was as if he was too fast to be tracked, which wasn't possible since Gai was the fastest person in the village, yet Kakashi could still catch him with the Sharingan, although barely.

It also didn't help because of his speed, Kakashi's reaction time, experienced jounin or not, was sloppy and slow. Naruto just about landed every hit on him, but he then wondered was it because Naruto was too fast…or was he just unpredictable? After all the Sharingan's main focus pertaining to the third level is being able to predict the attacks of ones enemy. Hence why the Uchiha clan came up with the interceptor fist, which went hand in hand with the Sharingan.

"Cut for your thoughts?"

"Eh?" Kakashi blinked, being pulled out of his thoughts. The next thing he felt was pain, and something wet trailing down his jaw. Before Kakashi could even comprehend what was going on, he received a bottom of a boot directly to his face. Falling back, Kakashi grunted as he hit the back of his head, making his headache a bit worse.

"Like I said, not impressed," Naruto grumbled as he watched Kakashi try to get back up with a bored look on his face. "If I wasn't ordered not to kill you…you would be dead by now," Naruto sighed, but raised a curious brow when Kakashi managed to get up.

"Well I apologize for being such a disappointment," Kakashi muttered as he glared at Naruto, his Sharingan spinning lazily. "But…I still have more up my sleeve!" Kakashi declared.

Naruto blinked, his eyes darting to the left as something lunged at him. Quickly his eyes then shifted to the right, to see another blur heading towards him. Naruto then looked back towards Kakashi who was running at him, kunai in hand.

His attackers were completely shocked when Naruto took action using defense without even moving a single muscle…literally. Large spiked chains shot from the ground, wrapping around the left attacker while stabbing straight through the right. Both attackers were revealed to be clones of Kakashi. While the two dispelled a third chain knocked away the original Kakashi.

'_Since when could he use chains?!_' Kakashi demanded inwardly as he ignored the pain of his throbbing arm. How was this kid beating him? Did he really need to bust out the big guns? He really wasn't trying too but…the blond was leaving him no choice…he still wasn't sure how much time was left.

"Kakashi," looking towards his left, the jounin's eyes widened when he saw a mildly injured Asuma. About to help his friend, the masked jounin paused, as he was now cautious. If Naruto could use chains…then there was some chance he could use Genjutsu...hell this Asuma might be a henge!

Figuring what Kakashi was thinking, Asuma spoke up to verify he was the real deal before he got his ass handed to him once again. "You secretly have a crush on Anko…" the jounin informed and Kakashi's brow twitched but he nodded his head. Yeah, he was the real Asuma.

"Do you now? that's so cute…" was the mocking tone of Naruto as he walked towards them, a smile on his lips. "I wish you the best of luck trying to get with her. And if you do, know that she likes to be fucked really hard, oh and she likes anal…"

"CHIDORI!"

_WHAM!_

Asuma sighed as Kakashi was sent barreling through more trees, courtesy of a chain slam. Focusing on Naruto he gripped his trench knives. "I'm surprised to see you are still conscious…" Naruto muttered as he gazed upon Asuma. "You would think with the beating my clone had given you would still be groveling in dirt,"

The jounin didn't give a reply, simply glaring at Naruto. The blond hummed a tune to himself before he looked up, that's when Asuma decided to strike, his knives coated in chakra. Cocking back his fist, Asuma roared as he tried his best to try and slice Naruto with his punch, however Naruto somehow was a step ahead of him.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"UGH!" Asuma gasped as his face was suddenly plowed by the foot of a clone. The man crashed into a tree as well while Naruto dispelled the clone. Naruto looked towards the two downed jounin and made his way back to the clearing. Looking at the timer, he found out there was still thirty minutes left. He expected there to be less. Chuckling to himself he sat down leaning against the tree, closing his eyes. Instead of ending the evaluation, he would simply wait till someone woke up and challenged him again…so he might as well just chill.

Without even opening his eyes, Naruto vanished from his spot, avoiding the explosion that took place. As he skidded to a stop, he opened his eyes to see that he was facing Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, all three of them glaring at him.

"Took you guys a while to wake up…good naps I hope?" he goaded causing Kakashi to snarl. Without any words said, they attacked. Naruto chuckled as he avoided Kakashi's strikes. Ducking under a kick, blocking a punch, then parrying the kunai, Naruto back flipped landing against the tree. Kakashi ran towards him, and Naruto was going to move when he realized…he couldn't move. Looking down he raised a brow as he saw multiple roots holding him down; he then glanced up to see that Kurenai was coming out of the tree, kunai in hand.

"Don't you ever learn?" Naruto smirked just as the tree combusted into flames. Just in time too because he was able to avoid Kakashi's strike at him by jumping and skidding to a stop. But as he did so…something felt off…looking towards Kakashi, he saw that the man had finished his hand signs, and suddenly the sun was blocked off.

Looking up, he narrowed his eyes as a giant meteor headed straight towards him. Pulling out his katana he readied himself but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his side he saw Kyuubi standing beside him, shaking her head. Naruto blinked before he grinned, sheathing his sword. She pointed behind him and Naruto responded by spinning around and enacting a full round house kick. His smirk increased when he made contact with something that wasn't air. And as soon as he did, the entire field gave a shimmer, returning him back to the real world and Kyuubi laying a kiss on his cheek, as she too faded away.

"Asuma now!" he heard Kakashi roar. Turning, he ignored the downed Kurenai just as he was surrounded in smoke like ash. Realizing what was about to happen, Naruto absolutely had no time to even gather chakra to leave. And the next second… "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" he was engulfed in flames.

"Kurenai!" Asuma called as he ran over to her, to see if she was okay. Though she had a large welt on her jaw, she seemed fine, if not a bit shaken. Helping her up, the two looked towards the flames that they knew Naruto survived…but was probably gravely injured. Kakashi stood firm, as he watched, his Sharingan trying to take note of any kind of chakra use. After a few minutes, the fire continued to blaze and no sign of Naruto.

That changed when Kurenai screamed as the blade of a katana pierced straight through the right side of her chest, luckily above her lung. She was fell back while Asuma looked on with wide eyes, however he gave a scream as two spiked chains shot out from the flames and snatched him by his ankles and suspending him in the air, blood trickling down from the wound.

Kakashi was frozen stock still, holding his sharingan eye. Why? Well between the large amount of KI that fell upon him and the massive output of chakra that blinded his eye, it was quite hard to even help his comrades. The three jounin watched in disgust and awe as a _very_ scorched figure walked out from the flames. The skin was burnt to the point where it was black or even melted off to show bone. They were also completely bald with half of their face nothing but mulitated skin and burns. Oh, and they were completely naked.

If they weren't in so much pain they would have puked…but for the moment they settled for turning pale white. But to their amazement, the damaged skin began to fall of the body, being replaced with new healthy skin. Skin that wasn't there before was regrown, along with hair, returning their golden blond locks.

Within thirty seconds, a completely healed fully naked Naruto stood before them, two chains coming from his back which were wrapped around Asuma's ankles. The teen also had a smirk on his face. His body glowed red for a moment before black pants appeared to cover his manhood which Kurenai couldn't keep her eyes off.

"That was quite the teamwork," Naruto spoke, his voice completely calm and relaxed. "If I was any normal human…I'd be dead…but I'm not…" the teen shrugged, and his smirk increased. "You three however…are," with that said Naruto's visage became demonic as he grinned evilly. His nails turned to claws and more chains appeared from his back, ready to run through the three jounin.

Merely snapping his fingers, the three new chains zoomed towards the three jounin, about to pierce through their flesh, to fatally wound them. However they came to a complete stop merely centimeters away from their victims due to the alarm clock going off. Naruto's smile faded into a frown, raising a brow as he looked back towards the clock.

"Hmm…how fortunate for you three…" Naruto muttered, his eyes meeting with theirs. Closing his own eyes into slits, he gave his foxy smile which they would always deem creepy. "…evaluation is over." With that said he released Asuma, causing him to drop to the ground painfully; and lowered his chakra output to nearly non-existent so he wouldn't blind Kakashi anymore.

His chains returned to his body and he calmly walked over to Kurenai who tensed upon him being near her. Gripping the handle of his Katana, then her shoulder he slowly removed the blade from her body, painlessly. Bringing the blade to his lips, he stuck his tongue out and licked a falling drip of blood. Humming he grinned at Kurenai, "Hmm, what a wonderful taste you have…Kurenai-chan…I hope to have the pleasure of tasting you again soon," he smirked before flicking his sword, the blood soaking the grass.

With his chakra he created a scabbard for his sword and sheathed it. He then leaned down and planed at kiss on the corner of her lips before he stood back up and left, smirking at Asuma who snarled at him.

"I'll inform Hokage-sama the results of this evaluation, have a pleasant day jounin-san's…" Naruto smiled at them before he disappeared in a gust of wind. Asuma grunted in pain, as he watched Kurenai finally fall unconscious while Kakashi was already unconscious. Feeling his eyes becoming heavy, he gave a grumble before his world went dark…

"I am starting to hate that kid…"

* * *

><p>"You still seem quite restless…" Hiruzen said quietly as he returned the forbidden scroll to it's shelf. He glanced towards the blond teenager who sat in a chair cleaning his blade with a cloth, wiping off any excess blood he had left.<p>

"Torturing a Chunin no matter how fun doesn't take away the fact I need more…" Naruto responded, his crimson eyes steady on his blade. "By the way…he was going to Orochimaru…he had orders from a leaf higher up to give the scroll to the snake as an agreement or something…"

Hiruzen raised a brow as he sat down in his desk. "And I assume you know who this higher up is?" the Sandaime guessed. Naruto didn't look at Hiruzen as he studied his blade, making sure it was completely clean.

"Of course I do…as do you…I just don't know why you are pussyfooting around…" Naruto muttered. "The day will come when he actually does become Hokage…and when he does, I have no choice, along with every other shinobi but to listen to him…"

"No…you have a choice…you always have a choice…" Hiruzen shook his head, and Naruto finally looked at him. "Just like you choose to actually follow my orders…"

"You promised there would be blood…" Naruto shrugged before humming. "And bitches…and more blood," Naruto muttered, causing Hiruzen to chuckle lightly. The Sandaime gave a sigh as he looked down at his desk, after a few minutes of silence he spoke up.

"What is your opinion on this matter?" Hiruzen wondered and Naruto smirked. Sheathing his katana, Naruto finally returned Hiruzen's gaze.

"My opinion? My opinion is too simply spill blood. I don't care who it is, as long as I don't deem them relevant. For example, if you order me to kill Ayame and Teuchi, I wouldn't be able too…because they are relevant…you order me to kill that annoying Ebisu…then I would gladly do so…" Naruto shrugged. "Just point me in the direction of irrelevancy…"

Hiruzen remained silent before he nodded his head. "Then be prepared to be called when it is time…" Hiruzen ordered and Naruto nodded his head. "Now…how was the evaluation?"

"Boring…" Naruto muttered as he shifted in his seat to be more comfortable. "All your jounin are useless and shouldn't even be shinobi…you need to do something about that Hokage-sama..." Naruto advised. "At least with Danzo…he gets good results…these jounin are simply grown genin,"

Hiruzen sighed before shaking his head, "That may be…but also realize that you are different than anybody they would face. You strike fear into their hearts, and not the fear that would make them attack you…but the fear that would make them avoid you at all costs…" Hiruzen explained and Naruto gave a huff.

"Well they need to get over it. Anyway, there are only three jounin who fit the bill," Naruto continued and Hiruzen raised a brow. "Hatake, Yuhi and Sarutobi…they lasted until the end…so I guess they are adequate," Naruto shrugged.

Hiruzen hummed to himself before he nodded his head. "I at least expected them…that's good. However that leaves me with a problem," the Sandaime paused and Naruto raised a brow. "That's only three jounin with a class of thirty-six…"

Naruto merely stared at him, basically telling Hiruzen it was not his problem. Sighing to himself, the Sandaime pondered in thought. After a few minutes he got a solution. "Alright about most of those kids come from civilian families…and from their grades…aren't exactly serious about being shinobi," the Hokage started and Naruto continued to stare at him. "I don't want a repeat of this last generation of jounin…so you are going to give these genin an evaluation as well…"

"Really?" Naruto asked with a twinkle in his eye. The Sandaime nodded but spoke up to get things straight with the boy.

"Yes, but you will not kill them, let alone fight them. Just intimidate them to see if they are truly worth being submitted in the ninja core," Hiruzen informed and Naruto deflated a bit. "Those who are able to withstand your intimdation can truly become genin while the others are sent elsewhere to be…conditioned,"

Naruto raised a brow before he chuckled with a nod. Hiruzen continued on, "Another thing…Danzo doesn't think I know this…but there is a spy amidst the class…a spy that is focused on Sasuke Uchiha," Hiruzen told and Naruto gave a light smirk.

"Itachi's little brother? Oh I wonder why Danzo-chan wants with Sasuke…could it be it's because he is the last Uchiha? Hmm…" Naruto hummed and Hiruzen simply nodded his head.

"Most likely, I recently realized that Sasuke is a target. A target for the civilian council, a target for Danzo and a target for Orochimaru…" Hiruzen listed causing Naruto to gaze at him with curiosity. "As much as I don't particularly like the boy, and he simply breathes arrogance…he is the last Uchiha of Konoha until we can find a solution to that…"

"So…why are you telling me this?" Naruto finally demanded. Hiruzen was silent before he spoke again.

"I need you to keep an eye on the boy, not to protect him but to keep an eye on him. Make sure neither Danzo or Orochimaru get their hands on him. No, you don't have to train him…no you don't even have to deal with him, just make sure those two keep away from him," Hiruzen informed and Naruto shrugged.

"I can do that…as long as I don't have to save him from being killed and whatever…" Naruto muttered. Naruto then blinked before he large blood lustful smirk came across his face, "What if the kid is better off dead…can I kill him?"

Hiruzen was silent, closing his eyes. "Only as a very last resort…I'm serious Naruto!" the Hokage glared while Naruto grinned. "And if you do have to kill him, make sure you salvage his eyes…we could use them for later, along with a blood sample,"

"Sure sure…" Naruto waved him off without a care. "So how am I going to watch this kid? Do I hide in shadows or what?" the blond wondered as he inspected his nails. Hiruzen hummed before answering.

"You are going to be on the same team as him…" this earned a glare from Naruto, though it was more curious than anything. "Just to keep up appearances. You won't have to listen to Kakashi, who will be his jounin sensei, but you will have to work with the team till a certain point,"

Naruto continued to glare at him and Hiruzen glared back. "This an order from your Hokage…" Hiruzen said with a stern tone, yet Naruto did not back down, his glare still present. It was silent for a good five minutes before Naruto finally spoke.

"I get to do as I please…" Naruto stated and Hiruzen simply nodded. "Alright then, as long as that is clear. You are the only one I report too, fuck Kakashi and every other jounin that believe that will be able to pull "rank" on me…" Naruto grumbled.

"Yes, yes…you can go now…team placements is in a week…" Hiruzen told and Naruto stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Hiruzen to himself. The man released a breath, relieved that Naruto didn't put up a fight this time…he was too old to go through that.

However…he couldn't help but feel as if Naruto had his own objective in this…maybe it was his imagination?

* * *

><p>Iruka Umino sighed as he gazed at his rowdy….no, at the rowdy fresh genin. They were no longer his students anymore. They were ninja, adults in the eyes of the world…but damn were they acting like children.<p>

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were steady arguing about who was going to sit with Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba Inuzuka was currently glaring at Sasuke, itching for a fight. Shikamaru Nara was sleep like usual, Chouji was loudly eating on his chips. Not to mention the other genin that were having their own conversations, their voices getting louder to talk over everyone else. A number of the girls in the class room were standing off to the side a bit away from Ino and Sakura, arguing amongst themselves about who would win the seat beside Sasuke, Sakura or Ino.

The only quiet ones in the classroom were Hinata Hyuuga who watched with bored interest, Shino Aburame who just sat in the back of the class and Sai, who was drawing a picture, sitting behind Sasuke. Honestly, it was these three who were his most favorable students after all these years. While he liked all of his students, he liked more some than others. His favorite in the class would have to be Hinata hands down…why?

Because Hinata didn't bother in wasting her time fawning over the Uchiha, ever since she first started the academy it was like this. Years ago she was a shy timid girl who had trouble making friends…but then she was withdrawn from the academy for some time before she returned, vastly different.

She was more confident with her actions completely. In fact, she had so much confidence that it was quite a shock to those who knew her before. When asked why, her answer was because she had a goal, and in order to complete that goal, she needed to get stronger. Since then she was his star pupil, rivaling Sasuke completely.

In fact, now that he was watching the girl he could tell she was getting rather annoyed by the noise level of the room. But she was enduring since it wasn't time yet to start….but if they didn't shut up when it did…they were all getting their asses kicked.

Iruka glanced towards the clock and gave a sigh of relief before he turned to the genin. "Alright class settle down…" he ordered, but they weren't listening. Hinata's brow twitched and he continued before she could blow up. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!"

In an instant they were all in seats, dead silent. Iruka released a breath and nodded. "Good," he said before a smile came upon his face. "Now, I would like to congratulate all of you that showed up today…"

For the next ten minutes Iruka gave the customary congratulations will of fire speech. Once he was done he pulled out a clipboard and began reading assigned genin teams. But before he could get to squad 4 the door opened slightly. Everyone turned their heads to see that a hand gripped the door. A few moments later the door slowly slid open and Iruka's eyes widened upon seeing the infamous Aka Kitsune no Konoha in all of his glory. He along with the class shivered upon seeing his usual foxy smile as he strolled into the classroom.

"Pardon me Chunin-san…but under orders of Hokage-sama I am to give an evaluation of these…genin," Naruto said in his usual relaxed tone which even put them more on edge because he was currently giving off an aura of death.

Iruka gulped with a nod, he knew of this evaluation but he didn't know that it was going to be _him_! If he did he would have warned the genin ahead of time! "Y-yes of course," Iruka nodded his head, stepping down. He would not argue with this…monster, it would do no good.

"Oi Iruka-sensei!"

He just wished his students followed his same train of thoughts.

Kiba Inuzuka glared at Naruto, ignoring the whining and whimpers of Akamaru. "Who is this kid? And why is he evaluating us?" the boy demanded. He simply voiced the question the other genin were thinking, this kid was the same age as them, so he couldn't have been a jounin or even a Chunin!

"Watch your mouth!" Hinata barked, turning to glare at Kiba. "You will not question Naruto-sama!" Hinata snapped, her Byakugan activated. Upon hearing that name, Kiba froze, as did the rest of the clan heirs, and some of the civilians. But Kiba wanted to know…why did she refer to him as sama?

"Now now Hinata-chan, there is no need to be so mean," Naruto said as he waved her off and Hinata bowed her head. "But to answer your question Inuzuka-chan," Naruto mocked earning a brow twitch from Kiba. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am evaluating you because I have orders from Hokage-sama…"

"R-right," Kiba smartly replied. He knew of this guy, this was the same person his mom and sister warned him about, and from Akamaru's whimpering, he should have never challenged him. Taking a quiet whiff, Kiba covered his nose; the guy reeked of blood and sex.

"Now…" Naruto began as he stood in front of the class. "This won't take long," Naruto smirked. A moment later the room was filled with massive Killer intent. All the students including Iruka were unprepared for it, and because of that, they were victims of gruesome images of death…just death. Some were forced to watch as their friends blood were splattered across the walls, some were beheaded or stabbed. It was completely too gruesome for their feeble minds to handle, some even started to dry heave or swallow their bile.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke Uchiha screamed causing the attention to go on him. Naruto raised his brow lightly, smirk still on his lips. Sasuke then snarled as he charged at Naruto, kunai already in hand. "DIE!"

"Sasuke stop!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

_SQUELCH!_

Sasuke couldn't even gasp as he felt pain…pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw that the silver blade of a katana had pierced right through his chest. His eyes wandered up to see the creepy smiling expression of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Something wrong Sasuke-chan?"

Blinking, Sasuke looked around to see that everyone were still in their seats, including him. Looking towards the front he saw that Naruto was looking at him, his head tilted slightly. Feeling on his chest, Sasuke realized there was no hole, no blood, no sword. "N-no…" the boy answered quietly, backing down.

Naruto hummed before he turned his attention towards the other students to see weak ones were already unconscious. Others were crying and holding themselves, the strong ones simply had sweat trailing down their brows. The strong were Hinata, Shino, Sai and Sasuke. The normal ones had simply been pale, which was Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba.

"Hmm, impressive, I expected more of you to be unconscious…" Naruto muttered before he gave a sigh. "You all want to be ninja right?" their responses were slow, but they gave nods. "Well…let me give you your first lesson of a ninja that the academy can't teach you…" Naruto smiled.

_**SQUELCH!**_

"Ugh!"

Eyes went wide, skin became even paler, and even more tears fell.

"Death can happen at any moment," Naruto smirked as he gazed upon the dark eyes of Sai, which were losing their light rather quickly. Why? Because Naruto had his blade through his heart. "Sorry you had to be used as an example kid…" Naruto muttered before humming, "Wait…no I'm not!" Naruto laughed as he removed his katana and let Sai fall dead on the desk, his blood spilling all over the desk and seat.

The person sitting beside him fell unconscious from being so close to the scene. Naruto returned spot and watched the genin for a few moments before he grabbed the clipboard from a shocked Iruka.

"Hmm…Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka," Naruto called. "You are Team 8," he informed, passing them as genin. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, you are team 10…" Naruto stated, passing them as well. "And…lets see…" Naruto muttered.

Looking up he gazed upon the students to see that only a few of them left were even awake. "Ah, you with the pink hair…Sakura Haruno? You along Sasuke Uchiha are team 7…congrats to all of you," Naruto said in a cheerful tone. Setting the clipboard to the side he shrugged. "You're jounin sensei's will be here to scoop you up soon…" he smiled before hummed a tune, walking out the room. But before he did…he stopped…

"Oh…and have a pleasant day."

* * *

><p><strong>This ends the second chapter to Bloody Fox of Konoha. Like always I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't have much to say about this chapter so…<strong>

**Bye.**


	3. Reason for Devotion

**Chapter Three**

"Sir…are you sure that was a good idea?"

Hiruzen looked up from his crystal ball with slightly bored look on his face. He raised a brow at the Anbu beside so the man continued, "Killing the boy in front of the other students I mean,"

The old man gave a light huff as a response, "I didn't order him to do that…wasn't even an idea honestly," Hiruzen stated causing the Anbu to blink under his mask in surprise. "Naruto just does as he pleases…while it might be…silly to say the least, it produces promising results," Hiruzen informed and went silent on the matter.

He honestly didn't tell Naruto to kill the spy in front of the fresh genin. However, Hiruzen could see why he did. In the village, Naruto was seen as a sadist, a maniac, a murderer…and he has done "random" acts of killings within the village before. In reality they we're really random…the most random they got when someone outwardly insulted Naruto and he chopped an arm off or too…causing them to die from shock and blood loss, but never really random. He as Hokage wouldn't let that happen.

However Hiruzen understood why he killed the spy like he did. First reason to show him that the spy would no longer be a problem; Second reason, to piss of Danzo and make it seem it was not connected to him as Hokage; Third reason, to evaluate the students, weeding out the weak as a final push; Fourth reason, he felt like it.

Naruto wasn't just someone who…no, that's not true, he was someone who killed for the fun of it. But usually had reasons behind it, especially if they weren't given orders. So with that said, if anyone was hoping to punish Naruto for this act…he couldn't be punished, because while he may have not ordered the execution, he allowed it. It was simply Naruto's way of telling him don't worry about it.

"I want you to gather all the students whose names Naruto did not call and bring them to _that place_. They failed the evaluation and now it's time to train them so they don't fail the next one," Hiruzen ordered and the Anbu nodded before disappearing. Though another Anbu took his place, it was Tenzo.

"Sir, are you sure that the evaluation was necessary? I mean, they were children after all…" The anbu stated and Hiruzen gave him a look, demanding if he was questioning him. "If I may be so bold to ask…" the Anbu added as a footnote.

Hiruzen's glare lessened and he turned back to the orb. "It was necessary, we need strong genin. This year is the Chunin exams and they will be held here. How can I send these genin off onto C-rank missions and such if they freeze up at the smallest amount of killing intent?" the man wondered and Tenzo nodded in understanding.

"It makes me question just what is the curriculum in the academy…and if it is what I wanted it to be…why isn't it being taught?" Hiruzen said more to himself than Tenzo. The Anbu could see the look of annoyance in the man's eye and came to the conclusion that…he was the strongest he has ever been since the Kyuubi attack.

And the only person Tenzo could thank for that…was Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't know how, he didn't know why… but Naruto Uzumaki simply made the Hokage more…well astute. He wasn't sure if it was because of the boys…psychotic personality or what, but the Hokage was no longer someone the council or anybody for that matter could push around. Yes he was still the kind grandfatherly figure to the village…but he was also the kind grandfatherly figure that wouldn't hesitate in killing if it meant the safety of the village…no matter who it was.

And even though it seemed like…Naruto was not an exception to that rule. The boy was just loyal…well, at least he seemed fiercely loyal to the Hokage. But Tenzo wasn't sure if it was the Hiruzen Sarutobi that he was loyal too…or the Hokage position in general. For him to get that answer, another Hokage would have to be instated and he would have to watch Naruto's actions.

But for now…Tenzo could only inwardly and secretly thank the Uzumaki boy for his help. He would like to think, maybe perhaps, Naruto only took action to protect Konoha…

But then again he could be completely wrong.

"Hmm hmm," Naruto hummed as he sat on the edge of the academy rooftop, eating a stick of dango. While it wasn't as good as ramen, it was still a tasty treat.

Down below, Naruto watched Anbu direct the failed genin to the secret facility where they would become better ninja. However he could only snort at that thought; those kids would not become better ninja in time for the Chunin exams, it was highly unlikely, not impossible…but highly unlikely.

They were too feeble minded…focused on the wrong things. The boys only cared about looking cool and girls, while the girls cared about being pretty and Sasuke. The select few that he passed besides maybe one were exception to that.

In fact, the very person that he thought of was an exception was right behind him, waiting paitently. "Ah, Hinata-chan…what can I do for you?" Naruto wondered without turning around, however he knew the girl was kneeling. Not that he cared, she did what she wanted.

"Naruto-sama…may I ask what you are doing here? I figured you would be running errands for the Hokage," Hinata stated before she blinked and quickly added nervously, "Not that you are an errand boy or anything like that Naruto-sama!"

"At ease Hinata-chan," Naruto chuckled at the girl as he flicked away his clean stick, killing a pigeon mid flight. The blond then stood and turned around to look at the girl who was indeed kneeling. "Stand Hinata-chan," he ordered and she did so without hesitance.

It was silent for a few moments, as Naruto was studying her. He had to admit she was a fine young adult.

Hinata's hair was waist length, The bangs framing her face were chin length and had it in a hime-cut style. Hinata stood at 5'6 as well. The girl wore a hooded cream colored jacket, but it was fully unzipped as she wore a black fishnet top that stopped right under her large D-cup breasts. The shirt was also cut to show off some of her cleavage. Her stomach was toned and flat, having some abs as well, meaning she kept up with her training.

For bottoms she wore black short shorts, that cupped her bubble butt. The shoes she were black low heeled sandals. For accessories, she wore red lipstick and white studs for earings. Over all, Hinata had a more womanly figure, which was unlike other girls in the academy.

"To answer your question Hinata-chan I am indeed running errands for the Hokage, that evaluation was one of them. And in about an hour or so I will start the second one," he told her and she nodded. He took note that she was having trouble keeping her eyes focused on him, not to mention the constant red hue on her cheeks while she played with her fingers a bit.

"Still the same ol Hinata-chan eh?" Naruto commented making her blink and forcibly stop playing with her hands and her eyes focus on him. However the red hue became stronger.

"N-no! I have changed remember Naruto-sama!" Hinata stated. But Naruto knew what it really was, she was trying to convince him that she had changed, begging him to believe her. He knew why this was, but she wasn't ready for anything he had to offer her…well she was, but he just didn't feel like giving it just yet.

"If you say so Hinata-chan," Naruto shrugged as he began walking off. Maybe he could go to the Rager and get some pussy? Sounded like a plan. He stopped however when Hinata started speaking again.

"I'm still yours Naruto-sama!" she claimed and he turned to her slightly, his eyes still in slits. She had a major blush on her face right now, but she continued. "I still love you and I still want to serve you for the rest of my life! My devotion towards you has not changed, so please…use me in anyway you see fit! I live to serve and make you happy Naruto-sama!" she proclaimed.

Naruto now raised a brow and she continued on. "I will kill for you! I will die for you! I will bear your children for you! But please…please use me, honor me by using me so I know my existence means something to you Naruto-sama!" the girl declared.

The blond remained silent, turning fully around and walking towards her. She stood still, prepared for anything. As he drew closer, she looked up at him, her legs started to buckle and her heart rate started to increase.

Stopping in front of her, he opened his eyes, revealing his crimson orbs to her. This made her breath hitch as she gazed into those beautiful eyes of his. She nearly creamed her pants when he brought his hand up and softly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Tell me Hinata…" Naruto spoke in a calm normal tone of voice. No seduction, lust or even malice in his tone. "What brought on this…obsession?" Naruto wondered. He truly was curious as to why she would be so obsessed with him in a positive light. Did she not know who he was? He was the Pariah of the village; not the bad boy ones father would prevent their daughter from dating. But the maniac that a whole entire police force would either love to put down or lock up for life.

Hinata licked her lips, her mouth had gone dry. Once she then found her voice she spoke up, "It was back then…all those years ago, when Naruto-sama became the only person I truly loved…"

Raising a brow he continued his light stroking. "I don't recall…make me remember, Hinata…" the girl nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course Naruto-sama…"

_**Flashback six years ago**_

"She is looking out to be a failure Hiashi!"

Hinata flinched at the high tone of voice that was used against her father. She didn't bother look up to see if he was okay, because she knew he was. Nothing affected her father very much, he always had the same stoic face along with the same tone that bordered on emotionless.

"She is eight years old," Hiashi responded with his usual expression and tone. Beside him was the subject of conversation as they both sat in the meeting room with the Hyuuga elders. Some looked down right pissed, others looked annoyed and then there were few who didn't seem to care.

His father…was currently the one who was down right pissed.

"She was just enrolled in the academy, give her time to grow," Hiashi continued. "Forcing her to Danzo of all people will not help our case. That man brainwashes children, no matter how strong their minds are," Hirashi added.

The elders gave him looks ranging from scowls and sighs. "If he has a Hyuuga under his control, something we have been trying to prevent for decades…then that simply makes him stronger. We don't need him having influence over our clan just like he had influence over the Uchiha…"

"I agree with him," an elder spoke up, earning the attention. "Danzo is a crafty secretive manipulative person. What makes you think that it wasn't him who came up with the massacre of the Uchiha? I see no reason why Itachi-san would weaken the village he loves so much without reason…" the elder spoke.

"Agreed, Danzo has been after the Uchiha for years," Hiashi chimed in. "I think that when he couldn't get them to do his bidding, he had Itachi-san, who he might have brainwashed, kill them off…"

"Then why would he leave that Sasuke boy?!" another elder demanded, causing Hinata to flinch, yet she still never looked up.

"Why to try and brainwash him of course," Hiashi shrugged. "Itachi fled the village…what good what it do him if the entire clan was wiped out with it's only member a missing nin? He left the child so he could claim him later…"

"I believe the boy has already been claimed!" Hiashi's father responded with a scowl. "Our branch members have spotted him doing C-rank jutsu that take a Chunin a while to do. His skill at such a young age is a mockery of our clan! That girl needs to become stronger, so we are still seen as the strongest clan in the village!"

Hiashi said nothing as he looked away. "I will not allow you to give my daughter to Danzo…but I understand your argument," the clan head sighed. "There have been reports that even the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has been seen training…however I believe it's because he is looked over by the Hokage himself,"

"Even more reason to send her off," an elder muttered. "The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is unstable…at five years old he killed the Kumo shinobi that kidnapped the girl. Since then the deaths by him have increased greatly…the boy is bound to reach his breaking point where he will act out against the village," the elder stated causing all the elders to nod in agreement, though Hinata looked confused.

That blond boy that saved her…why were they talking about him? What was a Jinchuriki? She knew about the Kyuubi but…this was all to confusing. All she knew was that boy was nice and funny, a little weird but she liked him. They weren't planning on doing anything bad to him were they?

"And when the time comes, we need to be ready to retaliate!" Hiashi's father declared. "One of our clan members fighting off or even defeating the Kyuubi boy will bring us more prestige! But for that to happen we need a strong heir! The girl is not fitting that bill Hiashi! At 8 years old Sasuke Uchiha is blowing out huge fireballs! At 9 years old the Kyuubi boy has killed at least 100 people! Hinata is 8 years old and the heiress to the strongest clan in Konoha…what has she done besides wet the bed?!" the man snarled his Byakugan activating out of anger.

Hinata now hid from her grandfather, snuggling into her father for protection. Seeing this the old Hyuuga growled, "See! Even now she can't stand up to a bit of Killer intent! Weak! We might as well brand her!"

"Enough!" Hiashi snarled as he stood up. "You have overstepped your boundaries _old man_! You already willingly sacrificed your own son to the branch and to Kumo…but I _will_ not allow you to bring harm to my daughter!" the clan head roared, his own Byakugan activated as he glared at his father who started to back down. "Do I make myself clear?!"

Grunting, his father sat back down, looking away, "H-hai…" the man nodded. Hiashi's glare maintained for a few more moments before he looked across the room, meeting eyes with every single elder.

"_I_ am the leader of this clan…you are all merely advisors! I let you decide the fate of my brother, which was mistake that I regret heavily. I'll be damned if I'll let you decide the fate of my daughter!" Hiashi declared. "You all _had_ your time! Now either advise the new generation or _get out of the way_!"

The elders merely had light scowls on their faces, but Hiashi didn't care. "Meeting dismissed, lets go Hinata_,_" Hiashi ordered. Standing up, Hinata nodded her head

"Yes tou-sama!" she replied, grabbing his hand to hold as they walked out. But before they left, Hinata looked back at the elders to see her grandfather in particularly was glaring at her as if he wanted to kill. However, she quickly realized he wasn't looking at her…

But her father…

* * *

><p>Hinata laid in her bed restlessly. For some reason…something felt wrong. She didn't know what but it seemed like something bad was going to happen.<p>

It's been a few weeks since the meeting and her grandfather challenged her father but was put in his place. Since then things have been rather tense around the main branch family. However she simply ignored it like nothing was wrong because her father ignored it like nothing was wrong.

But that didn't mean things didn't feel different. She rarely saw some of the notable elders anymore, her grandfather for example. And when she did see them, they either completely ignored her or were heading to a meeting. But what was strange that during these meetings, her father was in his office or training Neji-niisan and herself.

She wondered if she was really going to this Danzo person, her father wasn't happy about it and refused but…maybe he was changing his mind? He seemed lately to avoid her, or even disregard her when training was not involved. At first she was afraid she did something wrong, because since that meeting she has been trying to improve in her skill so the elders wouldn't give her father a hard time. To show him that he didn't fight for her, for nothing.

But, he had been in his office when training wasn't involved, writing in a scroll. Was that why he was skipping meetings with the elders? Was he writing a book? It sure seemed like it with how much writing he had been doing. She even noticed that Hanabi was getting a bit of the cold shoulder, Neji as well…so it made her wonder if she was the cause of her fathers attitude in the first place…doesn't seem like it though.

Twisting and turning, Hinata finally decided to get of bed to get a glass of milk. She exited her room and quietly left for the kitchen. Making sure not to pass by Hanabi or Neji's room so they didn't catch her. She also skipped her fathers bedroom and office too, she definitely didn't want to be caught by him, too much of a hassle.

Entering the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk along with a glass cup since it was the closest cup she could get. Pouring the cup of milk she jumped when she heard…

"TOU-SAMA!"

Knocking over the glass and dropping the milk, the cup shattered and the milk spilled all over the floor. But Hinata cared nothing for that as she immediately bolted towards her fathers office, as that's where Hanabi's scream came from.

Sliding to a stop at the open door she froze upon the sight she was greeted too. Which was Neji holding a sobbing Hanabi, while he gazed sadly at the subject of Hanabi's sadness.

There he was in his chair, slumped over his desk, a kunai in his back. It was embedded deep within his body, on the left side. Meaning it pierced through his heart…before her, her sister and cousin…

Hiashi Hyuuga laid there dead.

* * *

><p>Tears cascaded down Hinata's cheeks as she sat at the docks, her feet hanging over as she gazed at the water. She was dressed in the black funeral outfit, something she hadn't wore since her mother passed when she was young.<p>

It's been about a week since her fathers murder and they just held the funeral after the body was screened. The entire funeral she and Hanabi cried while Neji did his best to comfort them. But no amount of comfort would take away the pain she and her sister felt.

Their father might have not been the most kindest or fun…but he cared about them. And that's all that mattered…now he was gone, with his murderer being unknown. For some reason the people of the village thought it was the blond boy, Naruto.

Speaking of, he showed up at the funeral as well, standing beside the Hokage. He didn't say a word, but him showing up made Hinata a bit happy. However he left when people started to give her and her sister their condolences. But shortly after she had to leave, Hanabi would be fine with Neji…but she needed to leave.

So she came here. She already missed her father…and now that he was gone…her grandfather would most likely become clan head in her place since she was too young. Automatically, Hinata knew this was bad…how so? Because her grandfather was old fashioned.

She bet that within the next day or so, he would try and brand Hanabi with the caged bird seal because she was the second child. Her father was supposed to do it when she was born but he refused. He saw it that it was bad enough Neji had the seal…so to make up for it, he allowed the boy to live with them, and treated them as his own. It was the least he could do.

But now that her grandfather was in charge…Hanabi would get the seal, Neji would probably be moved to live with the main branch and she…she would probably go to this Danzo person like he wanted. These thoughts made Hinata think…what if this was all planned? What if her grandfather was the one who killed her father?

No…while it was plausible it couldn't be. Her father was the strongest Hyuuga not to mention a strong shinobi. How would her fragile old grandfather actually succeed in killing her father? Whose mere KI made her grandfather back down?

It made no sense…but at the same time, it was an idea Hinata would not rule out.

"There a reason you are out here by yourself?" she jumped lightly, breaking out of her thoughts. Turning her head she saw the closed eyed Naruto Uzumaki, who was still dressed in funeral attire.

"N-naruto-san," she said gently and he walked towards her, standing beside her as he seemingly looked out towards the lake. "I…I had to get away from them…" Hinata answered his question, looking away. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh I just come here when I'm bored. I don't have money for ramen, my trainer is busy and Hokage-sama is in a meeting," he shrugged. Hinata blinked and nodded her head in understanding. "You know…" Naruto muttered as he scratched his cheek. Hinata looked at him curiously.

"I don't apologize…ever…" he grumbled. "But…I'm sorry for what happened to your pops, I don't think he deserved to die," Naruto shook his head. Hinata blinked and frowned looking away. "I mean, there are a lot of people that do but…I don't think he did…at least not yet,"

"How do you know?" Hinata suddenly asked and he raised a brow. "How do you know what kind of person my father was or would turn out to be?!" she yelled and he gazed at her, his eyes opening revealing sapphire. "You were never around to know, nor do you even have a clue of the life our family leads!" Hinata snapped, glaring at the water.

Naruto was silent, his gaze still on her. Turning his head, he then spoke, "You know, I kill people who talk to me like that," Naruto informed with ease, a relaxed tone. This made Hinata freeze up as she heard this. "But you are grieving so I'm just going to let it slide," he shrugged, but this didn't ease the tension in her body.

"You're right though…I wasn't around, nor do I really have a clue what life your family has. And honestly, I don't care," Naruto told her. "Though there are things I do know…and what I do know, is that your father was dead a bit before you found him," he informed and she looked at him surprised.

"H-how do you know this?!" Hinata demanded, though she tried to keep her tone even. Naruto didn't turn to her, or even glance at her as he kept his eyes straight.

"I'm going to be blunt with you…I've killed before, lots of time…its pretty fun actually," he chucked before shaking his head. "My point is, I deal with dead people. I was there with Hokage-sama when he examined the body…your father wasn't killed by a kunai to the back, that was a red herring…" Naruto informed and she blinked confused.

"Then how did tou-sama die?" she questioned and Naruto frowned as he was deep in thought.

"I don't know. It's between being poisoned, or a gentle fist to the heart," Naruto muttered and her eyes went wide. "But it's just theory, I was told to leave a few minutes after seeing the body," Naruto shrugged before he spotted a raven flying in the sky. "I have to go, seems like I'm having training after all," he muttered and started to walk away. But he stopped when Hinata spoke up.

"Y-you said you've killed people before…right?" she asked. Naruto turned to her, his eyes back to closed slits. "That means you are strong…right? Both physically and emotionally…" Naruto said nothing, as he knew she was talking more to herself than him. "Tou-sama said that it takes courage and strength to take a life…" By this time Hinata was fidgeting. "W-would you teach me on how to be strong? I…I want to protect Hanabi-chan and Neji-niisan, But…"

"I can't teach you how to be strong girl," Naruto cut her off and she winced lightly. His eyes slowly opened, a serious look to them. "No one can teach you…you learn to be. You could be the strongest person in the world…doesn't mean you have a strong will, or even a strong mind…and it's the other way around as well," Naruto told her with a frown.

"You want to be strong? Get a purpose…work to fulfill that purpose. And when someone threatens that purpose…you will be strong," Naruto advised and she looked away. "I'll tell you this however," he paused, earning her attention. "Being timid and scared of your own shadow will _not_ help you. In this cruel world of ours…people will use your fear, shyness and kindness for their own gain, and you will be nothing but a puppet," Naruto stated. "Your father's gone Hinata…he is no longer here to protect you!" he snapped and she flinched.

"You want to protect your sister and cousin, then be confident in yourself. Know that you can always get stronger, and you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Fuck everyone and everything else…that's one step to being strong," Naruto explained and began turning away.

"Wait!" she called and he stopped once again but didn't turn towards her. "You say that having a purpose makes you strong…what is yours? What is your purpose?" Hinata wondered and Naruto was silent.

"My purpose? My purpose is to kill every single person that thinks they can own Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered before he walked off, leaving Hinata alone to her thoughts. But before he left completely she heard him say…

"You have your answer Hinata Hyuuga…now what are you going to do with it?"

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

><p>Naruto gazed at her, his expression blank, his caressing pausing for the moment as he soaked in this information. All the while Hinata gazed up at him and he frowned before speaking…<p>

"That still doesn't explain to me why you are so devoted to me…" he stated and Hinata gave a small smile, stepping closer to him, so close that if she leaned up their lips would touch.

"That day…it was the start of my devotion to you Naruto-sama. Besides my father, you were the strongest person I ever knew. Yes there were people stronger than you in terms of skill…but no one could beat your determination, your love for battle…your will to fulfill your purpose…" Hinata explained and he hummed.

"While it may have been weird, after that day I began watching you as much as I could. I studied you while you trained, when you interacted with others, when you meditated…I basically became so enthralled with you I wanted…to be like you. To have such a strong will, to know what I want and take it no matter who tells me no," Hinata stated, her pale eyes gazing up at him lovingly.

"Once I realized that you wouldn't take me for who I was…a timid, shy weak girl…I trained myself to my breaking point, and then beyond that. I surpassed the studies I was given, all the while making sure my cousin and sister became stronger too…because we knew what we wanted…we knew what our goal was as a family," she told him a smirk coming upon her lips.

"But…while I am loyal to my cousin and sister…you are the person who showed me the way…and for that I love you and will always be by your side to carry out your orders. Please Naruto-sama…use me, my mind, body and soul is yours…" Hinata declared. Naruto hummed quietly as he scratched his cheek.

"Your reasoning still doesn't make sense to me really but…" he paused as he glanced to the side to see Kyuubi giving him a smirk. Raising a brow, she answered his question with a nod. Giving his own nod, he looked back towards Hinata. "…if you want to be my slave in a sense…who am I to deny you?"

Her eyes lit up and she cheered, hugging him, thanking him. "Don't thank me yet Hinata…I don't trust anybody besides myself," he told her and she looked at him, tilting her head a bit. "This means I will put you through the ringer…I have an objective of my own and I will kill you if you get in the way of completing it…" Naruto said with a psychotic grin and she simply nodded.

"Very well then," Naruto nodded as he looked at the sun and gave a sigh. "Seems like your story took up the rest of my relaxation time…that will cost you," he stated, pinching her but making her squeak. "I will contact you later,"

"H-hai Naruto-sama," she nodded her head and was about to leave before she quickly kissed his lips before leaving to meet up with her team. As she left Naruto looked after her with a blank expression.

"_She's going to play an important role Naruto-kun…_" Kyuubi said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her hands traveled up his cloak, feeling on his warm hard chest. "_It would be best to keep her around_…"

"I guess so…but she's only a servant, it's not healthy to be so devoted to someone, especially like me," Naruto muttered and Kyuubi nodded in agreement. Turning around, he pulled Kyuubi in closer. "But I must admit, her body did get me all hot and bothered…mind cooling me down Kura-chan?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her.

Kyuubi gave a giggle as she pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him. "_Sorry Naru-koi, perhaps another time, you have guests_," with that said she disappeared from his arms. Naruto gave a groan, knowing he was going to have a bad case of blue balls.

"W-what are you doing here?!" he heard a voice tremble. Turning around, his expression it's usual smiling one with closed eyes, he regarded Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. The smile made Sakura pale while Sasuke shivered lightly.

"Me? Why I'm your teammate! I hope we get along great!" he grinned, this time Sasuke paled while Sakura wanted to faint. Their attention went to the fourth person who decided to show up, an orange book in their hands.

"Yo!"

"Hatake-chan!"

…

…

"Fuck my life…"

**That ends the third chapter, as usual hope you guys enjoyed it. This chapter was more about Hinata than Naruto, simply because you need to know her background before she gets more involved with the story later on. No, she is not in the harem, it's already set, three girls. Miya, Karasuba . **

**Any girl that is crazy enough to show romantic feelings towards Naruto besides these three are simply flings that will come and go. Hinata will be a reoccurring fling, like Naruto said, she is nothing more than a slave. Noticed how he said it to her face though? #dontgivenofucks**

**Also, Hinata's reasoning for her devotion to Naruto is supposed to be convoluted. Just like how it barely made sense in canon, it's supposed to make no sense here, which Naruto pointed out a couple of times. But it is what it is.**

**Alright, that's it…**

**Bye.**


	4. Memories for Naru-chan

**Chapter Four**

"_I love you…I love you so very much…_"

"_No matter what happens, who you turn out to be…I will always love you_…"

"_You are going to feel a lot of pain and suffering…but it will make you stronger…"_

"_Remember…you are __**Never**__ alone. I am always with you…why? Because I love you_,"

"_Carve your own path, march to the beat of your drum…only you control your destiny_,"

"_Smile in the face of your enemies, your allies, and people you don't know. A smile can either put someone at ease or make them fear you…and you have a wonderful smile_,"

"_Oh my sweet Naru-chan…Kaa-chan loves you so very much…please __**Never**__ forget that_,"

"_Love yourself first Naru-chan…then others will come to love you as well…just like I love you_,"

"_Sweet dreams my beautiful Naru-chan…Kaa-chan will see you in the morning_,"

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes slowly opened, greeted to a ceiling fan. A blank expression was on his face as his arm rested on his forehead. A frown marred his lips as he felt something on his cheek. Wiping it, he looked at his fingers to see it was wet…was he crying?<p>

A light snort came from his throat. He was…no need to deny it. He missed her after all…the beautiful red headed woman he knew as his mother. How long has it been since she left him alone in this cruel forsaken world? Twelve, thirteen years? A long time…and yet, he could still remember her face as if she was right in front of him.

Releasing a breath he closed his eyes. He silently said a prayer…not that he doubt any god would hear him. But he still said one, like he always did, every morning and every night. When he woke up, and before he closed his eyes to sleep. It was routine, a routine he started when she taught him, that silly grin on her face before he cuddled up too her.

Another tear fell down his face.

"_Don't cry Naru-chan! I promise Kaa-chan will make you happy!_"

"_But it hurts Kaa-chan!_"

"_I know it does sweetheart, but how do you know happiness without pain?_"

"_Um…I don't know…_"

"_Exactly! So, know this feeling Naru-chan and memorize it…so when it happens again, you can always fight to be happy!_"

"_Okay Kaa-chan!_"

His hand traveled over to where his heart was an he palmed his chest. There was a heart beat…but it was…empty. There was no pain…no joy…just empty. He wished he felt pain…so that way it meant he could fight for happiness. But there was no pain, there was no happiness to keep fighting for…just empty. He hated the feeling…but he's been accustomed to it for ten years now.

"_Your kisses are funny Kaa-chan!_"

"_Oh? Does that mean my Naru-chan doesn't like my kisses?_"

"_NO! I love your kisses Kaa-chan! Can I have more?!_"

"_Hmm, I don't know…"_

"_Please Kaa-chan! I'll kiss you back!_"

"_Hmm, you drive a hard bargain…but okay! Come here you ltitle rascal!_"

"_Hehehe! I love you Kaa-chan!"_

_"I love you too my wonderful munchkin_!"

"Hmm, you're awake," he heard a voice from his side, breaking him from memory lane. He quickly wiped the eye that was filled with tears, making sure it wasn't noticeable. How did he forget someone was in his bed? Maybe it was because he was so used to it, it really didn't matter? After all he had women in his bed every night, maybe even multiple since he was 12.

Young women, middle aged women, mature women…as long as they weren't children or hold hags that looked like hags…then it didn't matter to him. Though he did have a preference…bah, details details. Bottom line, a woman has been in his bed every single night since he was twelve.

Wondering which woman was in his bed this time, he looked to his left to see a middle aged woman with fair skin, shoulder length blond hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and a nice set of lips. He gazed into her eyes as she smiled softly at him, if he remembered correctly…her name was…Mebuki…but there was something about her that reminded him of someone else…what was it?

"How was your sleep Naruto-kun?" She asked, cuddling up to him. He ignored the fact her large breasts were suffocating his arm, as he was busy trying to come up with an answer to her question.

"Strange," was his answer. She moaned lightly from hearing his voice. It was so sexy, due to him first waking up it was a bit hoarse, a deep undertone as well. He could tell she enjoyed it as her nipples began to harden. Naruto continued to gaze down at her, as he still tried to remember who she reminded him of.

"You don't have to go anywhere this early do you? I want to spend some more quality time with you," she smiled seductively, kissing his shoulder and making her way up to his neck. "I believe my husband is still out on business and my daughter probably went to go track down her teammate,"

Naruto didn't reply as she kissed the line of his jaw. A certain familiar feeling began to heat within his body…he was becoming horny. Without any hesitation he grabbed her face and met his lips with hers, giving her a rough kiss filled with tongue. She moaned into it, enjoying it greatly. He then ripped the comforter off of them, revealing their naked bodies underneath.

As she returned his kiss, his eyes were roaming her body, taking in her mature womanly curves. He could see a blonde strip of hair right above her sex. From her thighs he could see she had a nice plump ass, which was good since he was a man that liked fat asses. Speaking of, his hands reached behind her and grabbed her ass, gripping it hard while also bringing her closer, his boner stabbing her stomach.

Pulling her on top of him, his cock slid into her without any difficulty, making her moan. He smacked her ass, giving a wordless order to shake it while she rode him. The woman gave a moan, her tits jiggling as she popped her pussy for him. Naruto simply leaned back, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the tight wet warmth around his second sword while his hands groped her ass.

"Oh! Naruto! Yes!" Mebuki moaned out as she rode him until she couldn't. It felt so good to have such great sex again, after all these years. Though it seemed as if she was putting in more work than the young man under her, that was about to change…now.

And just like she predicted, in a whirl, they were flipped. She was now flat on her stomach, her arms spread out. Naruto on the other was on top of her, pumping her for all she was worth, the sound of skin slapping and her moans filling the room. He gave it to her fast, and he gave it to her hard.

His hands gripped the dented headboard as he rode her from behind. Bringing one hand down, he grabbed her bang from the front and pulled her head going back. She moaned as he continued to ride her so hard as if they were in a porno movie. Tears started to come from Mebuki's eyes as she could feel herself reaching orgasm.

Naruto could feel it too as her pussy started to clench around him. Now he changed up his style, deciding to go with slow yet fulfilling strokes making her bite down on her bottom lip. He then laid himself on top of her and picked his bottom half up before slamming down repeatedly, the slapping noises becoming louder.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Mebuki screamed as his hands managed to come in front of her and twist her nipples brining her closer to the edge. But she hit rock bottom as soon as he bit down on her earlobe which was a sensitive spot for her. Automatically, she screamed to the high heavens that her husband may have actually heard her. But she didn't care, she had reached bliss, squirting all over the sheets as well as drooling.

Naruto gave his own grunt as he released within in her, pushing himself in as far as he could. It took a good 30 seconds before he was done emptying himself within her before he convulsed a bit, before his body went limp, still laying ontop of her while he was still inside. However though he could feel his lower half a little bit, his upper half was at work.

He was still twisting her nipples while he bit down on her neck sending shivers down her spine. With a light grunt he pulled out of Mebuki and got off of her, headed towards the bathroom, leaving her unconscious.

A moment later, the sound of the shower could be heard. Stepping inside, Naruto let the cold water run over his body till it became hot, steaming up the room. He had his eyes closed as he stood under the water in thought. He had things to do today, for one he needed to check in on the business, see if Memko was handling things correctly since he has been out and about.

Second was to see if Kakashi had important news, which he doubted but it would still be nice to see. Third was simply to do as he pleased, something which he always did. Maybe he could go around the village and find some more women, or go to the TI department and see if there were any prisoners he could execute…wait what was wrong with him?

He was Naruto fucking Uzumaki! _The Bloody Fox of Konoha_! Why was he asking for permission to kill anyone when he could do it simply because he could? Had he been out of action for that long that he had resorted to killing prisoners to sate his bloodlust for a couple of hours?

No…this wasn't right. He needed a mission…a good one, one where he could leave the village and kill as much as he wanted without repercussions! A grin made it's way on his face as the thought of fresh blood made him excited. Heh, it was so exciting he was getting horny again…maybe instead of Mebuki he could get that Sakura bitch to suck him off…then maybe have her bust it open for him…that sounded like a good idea.

Oh! Maybe he could stop by the BBQ place and fuck the shit out Chouza's wife, Chimi…she wasn't very cute in the face but her body was banging for a thick woman. His grin widened as he could simply imagine himself fucking her over the stove as she tried to cook food for her son and husband. And the sauce was his cum, oh man! That sounded like a plan. He could already here her cries and moans, pleading him to stop yet throwing it back willingly for him.

Hmm, that sounded like a plan. Find Sakura, get her to suck him off, then find Chimi, have her cook for him and fuck her over the stove, then maybe find Hinata and tease her. Hmm, he was feeling a bit cruel today…perhaps he could make them beg for him…yeah…that sounded nice.

With those thoughts in mind and a smile on his face he turned off the shower and stepped out. He ignored the fact he was sopping wet, not even bothering to get a towel to dry off. He liked to air dry, it felt good for some reason. He walked to the sink and got his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. As he gazed at himself in the mirror, his eyes became dilated, a memory running through his mind.

"_Say Ah Naru-chan_!"

"_But it hurts Kaa-chan!_"

"_It can't be that bad Naru-chan, we need to clean your teeth, didn't you have Ramen AND Candy just a few hours ago?_"

"_Yeah…but I don't see the point ttebayo!_"

"_Well look at it like this Naru-chan, if you don't clean your teeth they are all going to fall out and you wont be able to have Candy EVER again,"_

"_No candy?!_"

"_Nope_,"

"_Not even a lil?_"

"_Yup_,"

"_Well what are we waiting for Kaa-chan?! Let's get to brushing!_"

"_Hehehe, Okay okay my sweet Naru-chan_,"

Naruto gave a light growl as he held his head, allowing the memory to pass. Opening his eyes they widened when he saw that they were no longer crimson, but sapphire blue. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, they reverted back to blood red and he relaxed a bit.

Finished brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom and headed for his closet, ignoring the still unconscious Mebuki. He grabbed his usual pair of pant and slipped them on, he preferred going commando as it let him breathe and he could whip it out to use it whenever he could. Naruto debated or not if he should put a shirt on underneath his coat today but decided to simply not wear the coat. Instead he wore a dark maroon sleeveless shirt. He slipped on his accessories and then his katana before leaving the room, not even bother to lock the door. He had nothing worth stealing anyway.

Naruto remembered glancing at the clock before he left and knew it was 15 past 8a.m. The meeting was supposed to start 15 minutes ago, but he and the other genin learned the first day not to show up on time themselves, or they would be waiting for Kakashi all day. Even Naruto had better things to do than wait for his ass, so he and the other two decided to show up two hours or so "late" right before Kakashi showed up so he would think they showed up on time waiting for him.

The blond had his usual smile on his face though it was a little less menacing and creepy as his mind was occupied on totally different matter. He wasn't thinking about his next victim, or conquest, but rather these memories of his time with his mother.

He didn't like talking about her let alone think about. And even now…he is going to stop before he loses his cool state of mind. Within minutes he was upon the Rager and continued on, passing the bouncer while those in lane demanded to get in.

He ignored the scenery as he walked past it as it was all the same, every year, every month, every day, every hour, every minute, every second. Nothing changed, the building was constantly filled with customers and people waiting to get in. Before it got too full, and the bouncer could see that no one else would be joining, he would let the waiting customers, charging a lesser fee occasionally, simply as payback for wasting their time.

Naruto was running a business, a business that used perversion as a market strategy. He continued up to the highest floor, even past the Fuck Zone, as where he was headed was more private and many people didn't know it even existed.

His office.

Yes, he had an office, though he was rarely in it. Who used it more than him was Memko. Who in truth was an…accident. When Naruto started to learn seals after his mother…went away, he messed up the seal and from that…Naruko was born. However he preferred to call her Memko as Naruko was way to close to his own name to be any coincidence.

So in a sense, Memko was basically his clone…just with a completely different personality. She wasn't as "Psycho" as he was, but she still didn't mind to kill to sate her own blood lust. She also wasn't a shinobi, as he prevented her from becoming one and she wanted to be more useful to him, than the village.

With her help, he designed the Rager. While he was the head of…well, everything, she was too, but she carried out the more official business. For example, back when he needed money and decided to dip into the world of crime, she was the one who arranged meetings, excecutions, raids…all of that.

So while she wasn't just a figure head, she was the boss…except he was her boss. After Memko was born, he didn't care what she did except being a shinobi and her name not being Naruko. Hell, she could have been a shinobi if she really wanted too, he honestly didn't care. And to this day he still doesn't care.

But since the day she was created, she was utterly completely obsessed and in love with him. She was about the same level as Hinata, if not a bit more. At first it was discomforting but then he got used to it. He got so used to in fact, she was the one he lost his virginity too because she practically begged him to fuck her. So he did, who was he to pass up some fresh pussy?

However, even through all the time he has worked with and spent with Memko…he didn't love her. Well he did, and that was by loving himself. While even having sex with her was a bit weird to him, loving her was out of the question. She was basically him, yes she was a girl, yes if he stabbed through her heart she would die like any other human…but she was him in a sense. Too weird for his liking and he was pretty weird.

What was cool about Memko was even though he told her straight to her face he could never love her like she wanted to be…she was perfectly fine with that. She just wanted to be near him, used by him, whenever he felt like it. She would be there always until she drew her last breath. Her words were, if he couldn't love her, as least use her as his toy.

Once again…he did. She could be working on a very big project that had nothing to do with him, if he was horny and she was near by, he could simply stick in anywhere and she would drop everything she was doing to satisfy him. One time she was walking down the hall to deliver some orders to the workers and he practically raped her.

He caught her by surprise in the hallway, dragging her into a closet and shoved his dick in every hole while choking her and saying the nastiest things that came to mind. When he was satisfied he walked off without a care, and she had a smile on his face.

As far as he was concerned, she had Hinata beat hands down. Hell, both girls were merely toys to him; and if he had to choose one to love while the other died without it…it would be Memko. If it wasn't for the fact she was _his_ clone, she would already be his wife…but she was and that made it too weird for him.

Approaching the office, he saw two suited guards guarding the door. They said nothing as one opened the door for him, allowing him inside. When he was all the music he heard in the hallway from the lower levels stopped. There was no kind of sound in the room except for the sounds of Memko scribbling on her paper, heavily focused on the work in front of her.

The office was quite decent, it wasn't as big as the Hokage's but it was nice. There were bookshelves, drawers, a bathroom and a fridge. Behind Memko was a window which looked over Konoha.

"Naruto-sama," Memko called as she stopped her writing and stood up, looking at him with a smile. She was wearing a black blouse with dark grey business skirt. Her hair was in it's usual pigtails and she also had arthouse glasses on her face, making her look even cuter.

From looking at her, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, as he breasts jiggled up and down unrestrained as she approached him. Coming towards him she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a large lustful kiss on his lips which he returned, his hands traveling down under her skirt. Going in, he could feel bare ass and knew she was a wearing a thong, maybe a G-string as she knew how much that turned him on.

Their tongues danced wildly as they stuck to each other. Memko moaned naughtily as Naruto's two fingers slipped into her asshole. "Ooh, Naru-sama," she whispered before biting and pulling on his lip making him smirk.

Her hardened nipples rubbed up against his chest, and that was his cue to stop. He removed his fingers and pulled away with a smirk on her lips. "As much as I would love to fuck you into the ground right now Mem-chan, I'm here on business,"

Memko gave a light pout before nodding, though she didn't remove herself from being so close, not that he cared. He liked holding her in his arms, she and Kyuubi were the only ones who were allowed to be in his arms in such intimacy.

"What do you need of me Naruto-sama?" She asked a bit cheerfully, a smile gracing her lips. She loved being of use to her master. Naruto smiled as he smacked her ass while he kissed her again, making her knees weak as she mewled.

"Report," he told her, releasing her and she nodded, walking back to the desk while he sat in front of it. "How are we coming along with our expansion?"

"We are doing rather well, Naruto-sama," She said with excitement. "The designs have already been made and sent to Kumogakure and Sunagakure. Both kages have given their permission, but which to meet with one of our diplomats to discuss business," She said and he nodded already in thought.

"And Konoha?" he asked, her smile never left as she continued on.

"Designs are done, space has been found, workers are ready to start, we just need approval from the Hokage," Memko stated. "I believe we should get it to him before the council take wind of it,"

"The council are flies that will die within a limited amount of time," Naruto said dismissively. "There is nothing they can do…even if they tried. And if they do hear it, they would no do anything as 84% of them seceretly call for our girls and men to service them, and I'm certain I've seen even a few shinobi councilmen within the lower floors correct?"

"Hai Naruto-sama, and I believe I saw Councilmen Takamine and Yazura's applications for a V.I.P card," she stated, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Approved," he muttered and she nodded her head, filing it away for later. "Now, on to other subjects. How is the recruitment going?" Naruto raised a brow, a light smirk on his face. Memko's grin widened as she her excitement grew with her masters.

"Very well Naruto-sama! We already have approval letters from the Kurama, Daishi, Mao and Fuu clans," Memko informed listing them off with her fingers. "We are still waiting for approval from the Yoru and Heru clans, while the Lin and Geya clans ask for more information," Memko went on.

Naruto waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "All that means is they want to be persuaded more…as in what else do they get out of this…same with the Yoru and Heru clans, they are just too "noble" to actually say it," Naruto snorted.

Memko nodded in understanding before a curious look came upon her face, "So what are you going to do about them Naruto-sama? Would you like me to send them a fruit basket with ramen coupons in them?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"That won't be nescceary Mem-chan, I'll visit each clan myself. You can slow down on the recruits at the moment, the number we will have shortly is enough until we expand forward," Naruto stated and she nodded with a smile. "What else is there?"

"Well~" Memko hummed a tune as she looked at another sheet of paper while tapping her top lip. A light frown came upon her pretty face and Naruto raised a brow. "Last is the chocolate bar business that we are trying to start,"

Naruto gave a sigh, what the hell could be so wrong with chocolate bar business that it was causing trouble this early on? He waited for her to tell him and she did.

"Well Naruto-sama, it says here that our workers who have been distributing the bars to the children as a "fundraiser" have been getting well…hit up," she stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Apparently adults have been terrorizing some of the children low key, not to mention crushing our stands and making sure we are not selling," she informed making him narrow his eyes even more.

"However, our lastest threat was a bit…extreme if I must say myself when concerning this chocolate business," she muttered. "One of the kids that are in our circle was kidnapped and returned to one of the warehouses as a chocolate statue in a box…he lived though," she added. "The boy said they are from worlds ultimate chocolates. Hearing this, the kids started to quit as did some of the adults.

Naruto blinked as he rolled his eyes, "It's fucking chocolate. Being dumped in chocolate sounds like most kids dreams, he better eat his way out," he grumbled before he sighed. Naruto was silent as he pondered this. "It's a message, a message that has been received rather clearly. Mem-chan, our chocolate bar business is not "connected" with us is it?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Excellent, I have some business to attend too, mind joining me my dear?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded with a big grin.

"Good," he said as he stood snapping his fingers, his clothes glowed red before transforming into a black business suit with an orange tie. He offered his arm and Memko took it, smothering it in her cleavage.

"Let's go,"

* * *

><p>"Is this where they are at?" Memko hummed as she hung on Naruto's arm. He nodded, the two were currently in front of a large hotel, one of the famous hotels in the village. Diplomats from other villages usually stayed in this hotel by the blessing of the Hokage.<p>

"Yeah, top floor," he said and they walked in. The two walked in and Memko was pretty surprised no one recognized her master. Maybe it was because he was dressed up in a suit? Hmm interesting.

They headed for a elevator and reached the top floor. Naruto went right and walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door that was guarded. Opening it, he and Memko walked in, taking in the sight of four guards in the room along with a man behind a desk, chocolate bars all over the table while he sipped from a tea cup.

"We made some tea, hope you don't mind," the man behind the desk stated. Naruto didn't reply as he walked in and sat down, Memko sat beside him. The man took out a cigar and began to light it.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr Yoza, but as far as your fucking concerned I'm Willy fucking Wanka," the man stated with a glare and Naruto raised a brow, while Memko looked confused, not getting the reference. "And taking a shit load of my fucking chocolate factory,"

"Easy boss, don't get upset," a guard on his left said in a deep voice, glaring at the two, though he felt a bit nervous since the blond hadn't so much as changed his facial expression. His brow was still quirked yet he hadn't blinked, and his mouth was set in a thin line, not to mention those eyes…where had he seen this kid before?

"I'm not upset," Yoza stated. "When I have to go to the dentist, I'm upset. When the bitch in bed with me snores, I'm upset. But when some little shit decides to take over the most profitable businesses in the damn country, I'm beyond fucking upset, I'm very fucking upset!" Yoza snarled as he glared at the unresponsive Naruto.

"So, from now on, you are under new management, you will work for me. In return, you will receive an allowance," Yoza stated, causing Memko to snort in amusement.

"Allowance?" she asked and Yoza glared at her, though a bit lecherously, which didn't make Naruto too happy, even though he didn't show it. He may not love Memko, but he cared for her. Hell, he didn't love any bitch he slept with, but once they were with him, they were _his_ no one elses. And he'll kill a motherfucker, if they crossed the line. Memko was _his _property only…this bastard had crossed the line by being in the same room as her.

"Yes an _allowance_. Like I'm allowing you to keep ten percent, and I'm allowing you to keep drawing breath on this earth," he sneered at her and she narrowed her eyes. No one sneered at her, only her master could and he never did. "Now, you either get down or you lay down," Yoza smirked. "What's it going to be sunshine?"

Naruto and Memko were silent, though she glanced to her master and even though his expression still hadn't changed…she could tell he was not pleased. Something about him was off today, she noticed by the lack of aggression of their kiss earlier…and this fucker was simply punching a sleeping dragon to force it to wake up.

The blond rolled his neck, which Memko knew was a tick when he was truly irritated. It wasn't the chocolate eating fuck that was irritating him, it was the fact his time was being wasted by such bullshit. Naruto interlaced his fingers and rested his elbows on the arm rests, his interlaced hands in front of his mouth.

"Look," Naruto began. "Fuck you, fuck the dick you rode in on, fuck them shoes, fuck them socks with belt on it, fuck that gay fairy faggot hair cut, fuck them cheap ass cigars, fuck your yuck mouth teeth, fuck your nasty ass smell, fuck them sausages you call fingers, fuck your chocolate, fuck dick sucking gay ass guards, and fuck your life," Naruto finished with a glare.

"This is my village, I run this shit, so get the fuck up out of my hotel room, before I have my girl here kill all you motherfuckers," Naruto warned and they all glared at him while Memko's bangs overshadowed her eyes as she had a small predatory grin, licking her lips slowly as she could already taste the blood on her fingers.

Yozu's eye twitched as he had a snarl on his face before he set back. "I think someone spent too much time in the cinema, teach this cheeky bastard a lesson," Yozu ordered and the four guards closed in on them.

But before they could strike the door was kicked down and multiple people walked in with kunai knives and windmills. "Nobody fucking move!" This made everyone besides Naruto and Memko look towards the door in wonder.

The man in the back walked in, in a white suit and red shirt smoking a cigar. "So you guys are probably wondering why we kicked your door down and have weapons pointed at you huh? Well that's simple…" he shrugged as he stood behind Naruto and Memko who remained silent.

Naruto had brought down his arms, his face blank while Memko was silently counting the future victims in the room…she counted eleven. "To be honest it's tough times out there, no one is spending anything on nothing except that Rager club owned by the Uzumaki kid; no drugs, no whores, no gambling, nothing, except for chocolate, so we taking over the business," the man continued.

Yoza snarled at the man while the unknown mob boss gazed back.

"Naru-sama…"

"Yes Memko?" he replied to her whisper, earning the attention of everybody in the room. His voice was calm relaxed, with zero anxiety.

"Can I kill them now?"

"Would you please?"

Her small grin became gigantic, filled with bloodlust and eagerness. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the others blinked, obviously confused. Standing up she caressed her masters cheek slightly, "Any requests Naru-sama?"

Naruto glanced towards her, while the others slowly circled around them. "Actually yes, put on a show for me, and take off your clothes, I don't want you to ruin them," he ordered kindly and she smiled.

"Why of course Naru-sama," she said, and removed her blouse, revealing to him and the rest of the others that she indeed was not wearing a bra. Her erect dark nipples were out in display, her full perky D-cup breasts jiggling as she removed her skirt, revealing she was wearing an orange G-string, which covered her sex surprisingly.

If she didn't kill them soon enough, they would die from nosebleeds. They were so distracted, lusting after her body that she was able to fold her clothes neatly and set them in Naruto's lap.

She was about to walk off when she remembered something and kissed her masters lips softly yet passionately. Pulling away with a cheeky smile she turned her attention on her targets. "Oh and Mem-chan," Naruto called, still gazing at Yoza who was lusting after the girls body. She gave him a glance as he smirked, "Have fun with it,"

Her smile turned into a predatory devilish grin, her ocean blue eyes turning red as she glared down her opponents. "Of course Naruto-sama,"

With that the girl pounced…and the room was completely painted in blood.

* * *

><p>It was six minutes later that Memko finally finished, removing her hand from Yoza's bloodied chest. Releasing a relieved sigh she hopped off the ceiling and looked up at her handiwork as did Naruto as he sat behind Yoza's desk eating a candy bar.<p>

The corpse was pinned to the ceiling, the entire suit stained with blood, he also had missing fingers, a missing eye, a missing right foot, missing teeth, busted mouth, oh and lets not forget the large hole in his stomach, and where his heart should be.

Blood dripped to the ground, from the ceiling and the walls as there were blood splatters and brain matter everywhere, limps were ripped apart, bodies randomly thrown everywhere, even the carpet was squishy due soaking in puddles of blood. The room was literally pained in blood.

"All done Naru-sama!" Memko said cheerfully, her sapphire blue eyes returned. Naruto gazed at the girl, seeing that she was completely covered in blood that wasn't her own. It was as if she sumerged herself in a pool of blood, even her hair was tinted in red. "Do you like my art?" she asked with a giggle and he gave a nod, a smirk on his face as he threw away the candy bar and walked to her, glancing around.

"I love it Mem-chan," he smiled as he pulled her too him, causing her to giggle again. "And you look beautiful Mem-chan," he grinned causing her to blush but he couldn't see it due to her cheeks being covered in blood. However the way her eyes darted away let him know she was blushing.

"I'm covered in blood Naru-sama," she informed with a shrug and he chuckled as he brushed a lock behind her ear.

"I know, and it suits you, blood red is really you're color Mem-chan…you should wear it more often," he told her before he kissed her, ignoring the fact she was covered in blood. The fact that he ignored the fact made Memko happy and even more horny as he master continued to claim her.

"Oh! Naru-sama!" she moaned as he groped her ass. "I love you Naru-sama," she told him but he said nothing, something she had expected. After all, even though she loved her master more than her own life, she was nothing but a toy in his eyes, a toy she hoped he would never stop playing with.

The kiss ended after a few minutes and Naruto hummed as he looked her over. "I guess we could just transport to a shower, it would be rather annoying for people to stare at you even more if they saw you like this," Naruto muttered before frowned. "Though I really like this look…" he then blinked as he had an idea.

Heading to the desk, he went into the drawers, Memko looking confused, even tilting her head a bit. After a few moments Naruto pulled out a camera with a grin. "Pose for me Mem-chan!"

"Of course Naru-sama!" she grinned and began sexy and silly poses for her master as he snapped pictures of her. He then took pictures of her artwork and her engaging with her art as well; such as holding up disembodied head, making a silly face while it had a look of terror, or having a severed arm around her shoulders while she gave a giggle.

After a good fifteen to twenty minutes of taking pictures Naruto was going to have them leave when Memko had an idea. "Ooh! Naruto-sama, since you like me in this 'dress'" she said, getting a perverse smile. "Why don't you fuck me in it?"

Naruto blinked as he got a grin on his face. He pulled her close and sat her on the table, removing her tiny piece of underwear by ripping it. She then unbuttoned his shirt while he kissed on her neck, ignoring the taste of blood, and savoring the taste of her actual skin.

As she admired and drooled over his chest and he watched her in amusement he saw Kyuubi in the corner of his eye smile at him in amusement. She didn't say anything but she spoke to him through their connection, '_I would keep this one Naru-koi…_'

'_But I don't love her_,' Naruto responded with a bland tone, '_I love you, Kura-chan_,' she raised a brow before a sad smile claimed her lips, shaking her head making him a bit confused, ignoring the fact that Memko was licking and planting kisses on his chest and abs.

'_No you don't Naru-koi…you don't love anyone, not even yourself, not since __**she**__ left,_' Kyuubi said softly and his eyes narrowed, not out of anger or sadness, but confusion. What was she talking about? Of course he loved her, and himself! That was why he was strong! She was wrong! But…

…how come it felt like she was right?

She began to walk towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "_But you will be able to love again someday sweetheart, and when you do, maybe Memko-chan will be one of the ones you love_," she smiled lightly, giving him a long kiss on his cheek before she continued walking fading away.

'_Naru-chan, when you grow up…surround yourself with people who love you…that way you never feel alone, okay?'_

'_Okay Kaa-chan!'_

"Naru-sama," Memko called, causing him too look towards her with focused eyes. She frowned, worry in her eyes as she raised a hand to wipe away…a tear. "You're crying," she said softly and he blinked before wiping his own eyes.

"Huh, I guess I am, sorry Mem-chan," he said lightly and she looked surprised. Why? Because in all the years she has known him, he has never apologized, to anyone! Not even her! So…what was wrong with her master that caused him to apologize?

Without anymore words he pulled her close and claimed her lips, kissing her softly and gently which was a whole new experience for her. She always dealt with wet, rough, passionate, lustful, uncaring, selfish kisses from her master. But this one had her really confused. He wasn't going soft was he? No…her master wasn't one to go soft, that wasn't the problem…something else was though, she just didn't know what.

But despite the confusion the kiss brought to the girl, she still loved it. It was her master showing affection to her, of course she loved it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she returned the gentle slow kiss. Maybe it wasn't a rough fuck he needed right now? Perhaps slow sensual sex is what is what's best right now?

Who knows, maybe after this…her master would start actually loving her. Maybe her time was starting to come.

With that thought, Memko wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly grinded against him.

"I'm here for you Naru-sama," she whispered. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination…but did his grip get tighter? Her eyes widened when two words escaped his lips, meaning them completely.

"Thank you,"

* * *

><p>"We need a better mission,"<p>

Hiruzen gazed upon Team 7 and was quite surprised by what he was seeing. For one thing…Naruto wasn't giving that creepy smile of his, his eyes were still closed slits but his expression was set in a thin line, as if he was just listening.

Another was Kakashi and Sasuke both were far a away as possible from Naruto without making it noticeable. Even though Kakashi had his book he was throwing wary glances at Naruto who seemingly ignored him. Sasuke was tense, as if he was waiting for an attack.

Lastly was Sakura Haruno. She was in the middle of the three, though her attention seemed to be focused on Naruto more than Sasuke which was very strange. She seemed to be…anxious as her left hand kept twitching. Her eyes even held a sense of hunger and want as she glanced at the blond.

She wasn't falling for him was she?! Damn, to have one of the biggest Sasuke Uchiha supporters and fan girls starting to fawn over another was damn near unheard of…yet Naruto seemed to be doing it, and not even caring from the looks of it.

Hiruzen knew Naruto was aware of the teams actions, fully aware in fact. So much that he was most likely the reason they were in such a state. Clearing his throat Hiruzen turned his attention back to Sasuke who had requested for a better mission.

Seeing that he had the Hokage's attention he spoke up. "I'm tired of these D-ranks, it's not increasing my skill by any means and I feel I need field experience, so I am requesting for a better mission, I am ready, and Naruto damn sure is ready," he grunted, not even bother to glance at the blond.

Humming to himself, Hiruzen shrugged and pulled out a C-rank scroll, and read it out loud before calling in the client.

The three turned their attention to a drunkard old man walk in, glaring at them. "I didn't order snot nosed brats to protect me!" he yelled. Hiruzen gave him a a roll of the eyes before he spoke.

"I assure you Mr. Tazuna, you are in the most capable hands…they will get the job done," Hiruzen stated and Tazuna grumbled before he looked towards the squad.

"I am Tazuna the amazing bridge builder! Protect me with your life!" he barked before he felt a cold chill run up his spine. The reason being was the blond ones smile, it was insanely creepy and made him feel like running away.

"Hello Tazuna-san, I am Uzumaki Naruto, I will be one of the ones protecting you on this trip," he said calmly and politely. Tazuna nodded his head quickly and Naruto turned to leave. "I will meet the rest of you in an hour at the gates," he stated and walked off, his smile gone once again.

"Naruto wait up!" Sakura called giving chase. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief, at least she was off his ass now. But she better be careful if she didn't want to be killed, annoying Naruto was a bad idea, the blond had tendency to give…"evaluations" of ones skill whenever he felt the need.

Sasuke nodded to the hokage before he left, Kakashi and Tazuna following his lead. This left Hiruzen by himself, a bad feeling in his gut. Naruto seemed too different today, even the smile he gave Tazuna was not the original level of creepiness.

He just hoped this mission didn't bring no problems to his village later.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the fourth chapter of the story, like always hoped you guys enjoyed it. As for the memories, there is a reason for that…hell it was somewhat stated in the story if you can find it. Other then that wait.<strong>

**Next chapter starts the Wave arc, which introduces an important character in the story. You will have to wait how it plays out though. Anyway, this story is still has a three girl harem, maybe four if I go with Memko…don't know yet. But other than that, strictly lemons with other girls.**

**Oh! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Boondocks.**

**Anyway, that is it…**

**Bye.**


	5. Fox of Konoha vs Demon of Mist

"_You know what my favorite part is about killing? The fear in my victim's eyes as they beg for mercy…ah, bliss_**…**" _**Uzumaki Naruto**_

**Chapter Five**

Naruto silently packed his bag, a blank expression on his face. He would need to pack for a few weeks if from what the mission the Hokage said was true. Guard the bridge builder until he was finished, sounded easy enough.

Zipping his bag closed he sealed it in a scroll and sealed the scroll into his wrist. He then turned around and began walking out the door, ignoring the fact that multiple naked women were laid around in his room unconscious with large amounts of cum somewhere on their bodies.

He walked out of the apartment, closing his door behind him. As he walked he felt a presence behind him and stopped, glancing to see it was an Anbu. The Anbu had a rabbit mask, but that was the only distinct feature about them as like every other single Anbu, they had short neck length black hair and a moderate build.

Naruto knew who this Anbu really was as he could tell them apart from their chakra. However everyone besides the Hokage and perhaps Danzo could not. The reason being was the only thing that differentiated the Anbu was their mask.

Years ago it was not like this, all the Anbu had their own individual traits and Naruto saw it as stupid. Why? If Anbu were supposed to have secret identities, why weren't they kept seceret? Kakashi could be used for an example. The man is the _only_ person in the village with a mop of hair like that…as soon as you see him automatically you know it's Kakashi.

This meant a spy could easily pick through the Anbu's roster and see who is who. Naruto pointed this out to the Hokage and it was like a light bulb switched on in Hiruzen's head. He saw Naruto's point, so from then on every single Anbu used a henge too look like the same exact person, with their masks being their only individual traits.

"Can I help you Usagi?" Naruto demanded calmly. The anbu gave a bow before handing him a scroll. With that the anbu disappeared and Naruto opened it, reading the contents. His facial didn't change, and he gave a snort, already burning the scroll.

With that done he continued to the gates. As he walked his mind was busy on his emotional state right now. At the moment…he considered it complete shit. He wasn't one for emotional bullshit, his goals were simple, fuck bitches, get money, spill blood. He did feel a bit better after having that orgy just a few minutes ago but still.

He stopped and released a deep breath. He gathered his haywire emotions and put them into a box, locking it so it could be confronted later. Around him an aura of red appeared and his whiskers became a little more pronounced while his canine teeth increased a lit bit more as well.

A grin split his face, his eyes closed into thin slits. The people around him shuddered as their great fear of him returned. The aura of red began to fade and Naruto continued on his way to the gate, humming a light tune.

When he arrived he saw that Tazuna was present, and as soon as the man caught sight of Naruto he tried too look away. Naruto ignored him as he walked over to the sign out sheet. Izumo and Kotetsu remained silent as the scary homicidal Uzumaki signed himself out.

"Naruto!" he heard and his closed slit eyes looked up to see Sakura running towards him with a smile on her lips. He raised a brow as he regarded his temporary teammate.

"Haruno-chan, would you like me to sign you out?" he asked politely and she gave a small nod. Naruto nodded as he proceeded to do so, while the two Chunin guards glanced towards Sakura to see a certain look in her eyes that was only focused on the blond in front of her. As far as they knew that look was only given to the Uchiha kid…was this girl insane for liking the Uzumaki?!

Hell, they thought most of the women in Konoha were insane since majority of them all wanted to…how did they say it? "_Be that special someone in Naruto's life_," whatever the hell that meant. But in reality, the two just figured it was because they wanted to get into his pants, not like the blond denied them, he just about fucked anything with a pussy.

"Izumo-chan, Kotetsu-chan," Naruto called as he continued to write on the clipboard, this caused the two to freeze. "You two wouldn't happen to be thinking ill thoughts of me would you?" Naruto asked as he turned his head up, giving them that creepy smile of his which caused them to pale and shake their heads.

Sakura shivered, not knowing if it was from fear or delight…but she shivered. She gazed at Naruto with hearts in her eyes. She knew that if she glomped him right now, he would kill her…so she simply stood still and admired him.

Naruto hummed lightly as he set the pen down and glanced towards Sakura. He raised his brow slightly before shrugging his shoulders and walking off, the pink headed girl following after him. Naruto knew of this and inwardly was wondering if he had earned yet another fangirl. While he didn't care for any of his fan girls, they were useful when he needed to get off. And while this girl wasn't beautiful by any means, she had potential.

In fact…stopping dead in his tracks, he felt Sakura bump into him and he turned around and gazed at her, his crimson eyes fully open. Sakura squeaked lightly as she gave a blush, and tried to fix her hair. Naruto reached out and grabbed a pink lock, gazing at the abnormal hair color.

'_Kaa-chan! You're hair is so…so…so…AWESOME!_'

'_Eh? You like my hair? W-why ttebane?!'_

'_HAHAHA! Kaa-chan is nervous!'_

'_I-I am not ttebane!'_

'_Hehehe! Yes you are Kaa-chan! You're even red like a tom…'_

'_Naru-chan…finish that sentence and I promise you won't have Ramen ever again in life_,'

'_Gurk! Well I love your hair Kaa-chan! It's so soft and pretty!_'

'_N-naru-chan…it's not that great ttebane,_'

'_What are you talking about Kaa-chan?! It's beyond great!_'

'…'

'_Are you okay Kaa-chan? Did I say something wrong?_'

'_Ne, ne, Naru-chan, I have something to tell you,'_

'_What is it Kaa-chan?'_

'_I love you,'_

Naruto released Sakura's hair, his hand making it's way to his forehead, feeling the tingle of his mothers lips as if she just kissed him. He released a quiet sigh before he snapped out of it, focusing on Sakura.

"Tell me Haruno-chan…does the drapes match the carpet?" he asked, in a tone as if he was talking about the weather. Sakura blinked as her brain processed the question. He watched in amusement how she turned cherry red and holding back a giggle of embarrassment but he…felt something change suddenly, making him narrow his eyes dangerously.

His hand nearly glided over to his Katana, feeling the need to cut this girl down in an instant. But he stopped with a twitch of the hand as Sakura got into his face, a devilish smirk on her lips. His eye never left hers and he could see something…different within the girl.

"Wouldn't you like to find out, Na-ru-to-sa-ma?" she enunciated and gave a slow lick to his cheek before she walked away. Naruto was actually stunned…no really, he was. Out of all the things he expected to happen…_**that**_ was not it.

Naruto watched the girl walk over to have a talk with Tazuna and his round pupils became slits. Suddenly the world grew a bit darker, only illuminated by pillars of color. Izumo and Kotetsu had blue pillars over them, while Tazuna had a sky blue pillar…Sakura however…hers was a mixture between blue and green. Surrounding her was a blue pillar yet her there was a aura of green surrounding her actual body.

"_Well well well, it seems the pink girl has a dual personality_," he heard Kyuubi's delicate regal tone of voice and turned to see she was standing beside him, her arms crossed under her ample bust.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered and the woman gave a small smile.

"_You will find out soon enough my dear Naruto, I advise to keep this one around as well…she will have a greater use than the Hyuuga whore_," Kyuubi stated and Naruto raised a brow. "_Also, that whore is where I put my foot down, do not fornicate with her_," Kyuubi warned with a glare and Naruto raised a brow.

"Wasn't it you who told me to use her?" he asked in slight amusement. If he didn't know any better the way Kyuubi talked about Hinata he might think she was… "You are not jealous of her…are you Kura-hime?"

Kyuubi gave a unlady like snort of disgust. "_Jealousy? Such an unbecoming attribute of you meat bags. No, I am not jealous of the whore…I am simply warning you that sleeping with her will set you back majorly,_"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Explain," Kyuubi said nothing and Naruto turned her around to gaze into her eyes. "Kurama," he called and she sighed before frowning.

"_The whore is…an unknown variable. I did not know that until she had defiled your lips," _Kurama muttered. "_Through whoever you have lip contact I am able to see paths of their future…I found hers and I was not too happy about it,"_

Naruto raised a brow as she continued. "_Sleeping with that whore will bring you down more than you can imagine_," she snarled before she relaxed her features and set her hand on his cheek. "_I don't need you losing sight of your goals my love, please…trust me on this,_" she pleaded softly. Naruto grabbed her hand, holding it there before he laid a soft hungry kiss upon her lips which she returned.

"You are the only one I trust Kura-chan," Naruto stated with a smile, a true smile. The smile was so wonderful that it made her blush a bit. "Just point me in the right direction…I know you won't steer me wrong,"

Kurama nodded her head and kissed him softly again before fading away mid kiss. With a sigh he glanced back towards Sakura, not really sure what to do with her. From what he now knew, she had more value than Hinata…he didn't know how considering Hinata had more skill but…he trusted Kurama…now he just had to wait and see what was so special about the pink haired girl.

"Good, looks like we are here," he heard Kakashi. Turning around he realized that Sasuke had just showed up with Kakashi now in the center of them. The team walked over to him and received their orders.

Naruto would flank Tazuna's left, Sakura his right. Sasuke would be in front while Kakashi would be behind. The group then walked through the gates, starting the journey to wave.

The trip was rather…tense. The only ones oblivious to the tension being Naruto and Sakura who was reading a book; Kakashi glanced at Naruto sometimes while Sasuke tried to stay away from the blond, Tazuna was in the same boat as he felt uneasy around the blond teen.

Kakashi while didn't mind having a team of genin…just wished that Naruto wasn't apart of the team. So far the blond hadn't been disobedient or even a pain his ass…he was just…nerve wracking. Yes the boy was polite, relaxed, rather intelligent…but that still didn't make up for the fact he was fucking creepy!

As soon as Kakashi found out that Naruto was on his team, he immediately passed the squad as he did not want to go through the torture Naruto would give him with the bell test. He did not want to return to the hospital any time soon thank you.

However, he did evaluate Sasuke and Sakura. While Sasuke was above average…he wasn't as great as everyone made him out to be. Yes he was strong, yes he had some speed in him, yes he was intelligent…but he wasn't really that great honestly, he could use work, not some…but work.

Sakura…well, she was pretty pathetic. Being a Fan girl did her no service…she had nothing to work with except for brains but even that was a bit limited. She wasn't fast, she wasn't strong, she didn't even know jutsu outside of the academy ones, and even those they were average. She constantly asked stupid questions…it made Kakashi wonder why anyone liked her. Besides her pink hair, there was nothing special about Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi honestly felt that he had wasted his time and effort to even be a sensei. He was stuck with two genin and a psychotic teenager. So to simply pass time, he gave them D-rank missions, which Naruto rarely participated in. Yes he gave them the occasional training but, it wasn't enough. In fact, he would have to make sure he did most of the work if they wanted to live during this mission.

He knew, hell Naruto knew that the two genin were not ready for a C-rank mission. They just weren't. But Kakashi took the mission anyway, in hopes that it would scare them to near death and make them want to quit being shinobi when it was over so he didn't have to worry about them again!

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Which is why he just made it look like he died when two spiked chains were wrapped around him and ripped him to shreds.

"Sakura! Focus! Protect Tazuna!" Sasuke snapped and the girl nodded her head. Pulling out a kunai she stood beside Tazuna with shaky legs. Sasuke rushed forward to attack the enemy but he was stopped with the flap of cloak.

His eyes widened when a speck of blood landed on his cheek. Focusing he saw that the bridge they were on was now stained with fresh blood. The reason being? Well, Naruto Uzumaki of course.

The blond slid his bloody Katana into it's scabbard as he smirked at the bloody corpses that were his enemies. "Ah, fresh kill, how I've missed it," he grinned. He then turned around and walked passed Sasuke, whose bangs were overshadowing his eyes.

"How…" the boy whispered as Naruto passed him. The blond stopped and looked back towards Sasuke with a tilt of the head, a confused look on his face as his eyes were closed to slits and his mouth was set into a thin line. "How did you kill them so easily? Is it Hate? Is it because you have more hate than I do?"

Naruto was silent as he hummed, tapping his chin. "No, hate has nothing to do with it…I just do it…just because it's fun," Naruto shrugged and continued walking while Sasuke shuddered, his knees becoming wobbly.

"Now, are you going to come out of that tree Hatake-chan or do I have to bring you out myself?" Naruto asked as he kept walking, passing Tazuna and Sakura who were both in shock still. A moment later Kakashi appeared with a neutral glare on his features; he glanced towards the corpses and gave a sigh.

"Don't bother questioning him Kakashi, I'm sure Tazuna-san knows that this supposed C-rank mission just raised to an A-rank," Naruto said from afar causing Tazuna to pale a bit. Kakashi glared at Tazuna before he shook his head.

"You three go on ahead, I need to take care of this," Kakashi waved them off and they nodded leaving after Naruto while Kakashi got rid of the bodies yet saving the heads for a bounty.

* * *

><p>Later on the group was walking through a forest after they took a boat to get to the other side of land. As they walked, Sakura stood by Naruto with a curious look on her face, as she kept glancing to Naruto who lightly hummed a song to himself.<p>

"If you have a question Haruno-chan, you are more than welcome to ask it," Naruto spoke up, causing her to blush out of embarrassment but she beat it down and spoke to the blond was her obsession.

"Um…back there at the bridge…you killed them so easily? Weren't you scared?" she wondered and Naruto gave a light chuckle.

"Nope, nothing really scares me," he stated and she looked a bit surprised. "I stopped being a scared a long time ago," he shrugged.

"D-do you like killing?"

"I love it," he said without hesitation and she looked even more surprised as did the others. "You know what my favorite part is about killing? The fear in my victim's eyes as they beg for mercy…ah, bliss," Naruto grinned excitedly.

Sakura gazed at him in wonder and slight awe while Sasuke glared at him. Naruto however stopped walking before he snatched Sakura, pulling her down. At the same time Kakashi pulled down Tazuna and Sasuke, just as a giant sword whizzed past where their heads would have been, slamming into a tree.

Getting up, the group turned their attention to a shirtless man with bandages covering the lower half of his face while wearing a slashed Kirigakure headband sideways. He was standing on the handle of the giant cleaver sword, glaring down at them.

"Impressive, a mere genin was able to sense my presence," the man stated with a smirk. Naruto simply smiled at the man as Sakura held onto him, glancing between the two. Kakashi returned the man's glare and stepped forward.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden mist…what brings you here?" Kakashi wondered and Zabuza raised a hairless brow as he turned his gaze to Kakashi. He then began studying the entire group and assessed that it was the blond and Kakashi that carried skill with their stance.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan…how interesting. But to answer your question I am here for the old man…hand him over and I won't leave you all as corpses," Zabuza warned but Kakashi glanced to a shuddering Tazuna who silently begged him not too.

On the way here, Tazuna told them about what was really going on. About Gato, and how their country was poor, the bridge being the only thing that would raise them money and give the country hope. Kakashi then turned back to Zabuza and started to lift his headband.

"No can do Zabuza…I guess we are going to have to settle this another way," Kakashi said with a serious tone. Naruto however stepped up, shaking Sakura off of him. "Naruto what are you-"

"Zabuza Momochi…I challenge you for Kubikiribocho," Naruto grinned and Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "You and I fight to the death, if I lose you get to take everything on my person, and kill these people behind me, oh and have the honor to say you killed the Bloody Fox of Konoha,"

Zabuza's eyes widened at this and he grinned underneath his mask. This is why the boy seemed so familiar…he was Naruto Uzumaki…the son of _her_ one of the greatest Kenjutsu masters in history, the Red Death of Konoha.

"If I win, I get Kubikiribocho…deal?" he asked and Zabuza nodded his head as he jumped down with his sword in hand. Zabuza pointed it at Naruto who walked forward to face Zabuza, ignoring the calls of the others.

"I hope you make this fun for me Zabu-chan, I've been _killing_ for a good workout," Naruto grinned and Zabuza snorted. The blond grabbed onto his cloak and threw it off, revealing his chiseled chest, making Sakura have hearts in her eyes and drool over it. _Way_ better than Sasuke, that's for sure.

"So tell me Uzumaki…how would you like to die today?" Zabuza sneered and Naruto opened his crimson eyes, causing the hidden mist ninja to suddenly have wobbly knees…this pressure…it was directed to him and only him.

"I don't know…but if you bring me death I'll be most grateful to you," Naruto returned and he was gone in a blur. Zabuza grunted, he couldn't fuck around, not with an Uzumaki…they were some unpredictable bastards.

Honestly not knowing where Naruto would strike, Zabuza lifted up his blade and spun around, managing to block Naruto's strike from the left. The two pushed against each other and Zabuza skidded back but lunged at Naruto, the two blades clashing against each other repeatedly.

The kiri nin was able to lift the giant cleaver sword with relative ease, while Naruto didn't seem bothered at all by the weight that was pushed against him. He knew that Zabuza's sword was to big to parry as the man made a stabbing lunge. So Naruto side stepped it and made to slash at Zabuza's side but the man quickly adjusted his arm, blocking Naruto's attack.

Zabuza then gave a growl as he spun around, his other hand out to his Naruto with the back of his fist, but the blond side stepped that as well and sent a boot to Zabuza's face before lunging after him with a grin. Bringing his sword up, Zabuza blocked again before he pushed Naruto back and threw the sword at the blond.

Blinking in surprise, Naruto raised his sword as he would have gotten struck by side stepping. The blades clashed and before Kubikiribocho could fall to the ground, Zabuza was grasping it again, putting his weight into it, making Naruto skid back. The blond however growled as he pushed back as well. He then lunged at Zabuza, jumping into the air to deliver a slash from above.

Zabuza smirked and was going to block it but his danger senses went off. Quickly glancing to his sides he saw two Naruto clones at his sides already stabbing their blades forward. He gave a grunt as they made contact, but the two clones and the original Naruto were blown back when Zabuza exploded from water.

Naruto came to a skidding halt as water dripped down his body. "Water Style: Gunshot!" he heard multiple Zabuza's yell. Focusing his eyes Naruto saw four large water cannons shoot towards him.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura warned. The blond jumped and weaved through the water shots as he headed towards Zabuza. The clones of Zabuza roared as they rushed at Naruto, but as they approached the blond they were immediately destroyed as he sliced through them with a simple flick of the wrist.

"Water style: Water wave!" Zabuza yelled, water gushing from his mouth like a waterfall, though it was pressurized and condensed. Naruto raised a brow as he merely side stepped the attack and kept on rushing towards Zabuza. Zabuza was glad the bandages covered his face as Naruto could not see his smirk.

Naruto grunted as he was blown back from an explosion from the water. Skidding to a halt he, hopped out of his current spot to avoid the next one. "Hehe, Water style: Rising pillar Jutsu!" Zabuza sneered as pillars of water continued to suddenly raise from the water in explosions making it hard for Naruto to have steady ground.

As Naruto still made his way to Zabuza, water clones formed around the area in a circle, around Naruto. They all clapped their hands, kneading their chakra and the circle Naruto was in blew up completely causing the others to look on in shock.

"Damn, didn't mean to blow up his body, oh well," Zabuza muttered to himself as he watched the water fall back in rain drops. A sense of danger overcame Zabuza and he moved to the right, but he was still hit which caused him to roar in pain as the spiked chain he tried avoiding ripped past his side as he had tried to move.

He wasn't ready for a second chain to appear and wrap around his ankle really tight and fling him high into the air. Zabuza screamed as he was really, really high in the air and was making his way down. However he got a grip of his fear and began to dodge the chains that shot towards him. As he did so he began to go through hand signs.

Clapping his hands water began to form around him, and began to spin. "Water style: Rocket!" he roared as he headed back towards a smirking Naruto. The blond grinned as he held his katana in one hand, and made the Kai hand sign with the other.

"Shape manipulation jutsu! Kyuubi!" Naruto called and suddenly the water behind Naruto exploded in a wall, and began forming. The others watched in fascination as did Zabuza as the form of Kyuubi was made through the coming together and condensing of water.

The water beast roared at Zabuza and opened his jaw to swallow him as he shot down towards Naruto. Zabuza was now afraid as he could not stop, and even if he could it was too late.

"NO!"

As the water monster swallowed Zabuza, it exploded in a shower of water, surprising Naruto as he wasn't the one to release the technique. It began to rain and Naruto was a bit miffed that it wasn't blood. This could only mean Zabuza was probably still alive.

And he was right, if the panting he was hearing was correct. His eyes focused on Zabuza who was kneeling on the water, using his giant sword as leverage. The man's body was completely soaked as he took deep breaths. Naruto gazed at Zabuza, a grin splitting his face.

Holding his sword in reverse grip, Naruto began walking towards Zabuza, then jogging, finishing with a full out run. "You die today ZABUZA!" Naruto laughed in glee as he switched position of his blade. He was upon Zabuza and brought the blade down upon his head, already cutting some hair off.

But before he could slice the man in half, he sliced a wall of ice in half instead. Naruto blinked in confusion as the ice shattered once he had finished his strike. Looking up, Naruto saw that a masked ninja was carrying Zabuza away, but Naruto growled and rushed after his target.

"Get back here ttebayo!" Naruto snarled as chains shot out from his back and towards the two fleeing ninja. More walls of ice appeared but his chains shot through each of them with minor difficulty. He was about to stab through Zabuza and his accomplice when they vanished in a swirl of water. "Fuck!" Naruto snapped as he came to a halt.

With a growl he retracted his chains and sheathed his sword. With a mutter he walked back towards the team. Sakura was holding his cloak and he took it back from her, while she blushed gazing at his chest. Making sure it was on he turned around and began walking.

"Lets go!" he snapped, he was not happy about losing his kill. The others began to follow after him, knowing that if they annoyed Naruto any further he would take his frustration out on them. However inwardly, Sakura wanted Naruto to take his frustration out on her; she even licked her lips at the thought.

Naruto walked at a set pace with an annoyed expression on his face. His kill had escaped him, escaped him when he was about to succeed. Whoever this accomplice was of Zabuza's would find themselves a painful death. A smirk came upon his face however, while he did have better fights, that one was fun. Although, next time Zabuza would not find himself so lucky.

That was a promise.

* * *

><p>Tsunami gave a quiet sigh as she put away the dishes she just cleaned and headed towards her door. She hoped it was her father as she was worried for him, the trip to Konoha and back was not long, but it was long enough where he could die on the way there and back.<p>

Opening the door, her worry was eased away when she saw her father in front of her, with three people behind him. She assumed they were the ninja he had hired, though she couldn't really get a good look at them.

"Father, your back!" Tsunami smiled as she hugged him. She then pulled him inside and was able to see the three behind him. She was surprised to see two kids and a grown man wearing a mask. The kids couldn't have been teenagers at the age of 15, she thought her father was going to get actual ninja, not kids. But…something was better than nothing…though they both looked as if they were on the weak side than the strong.

"You must be the ninja my father hired, I am Tsunami his daughter…please come in," she smiled and they nodded giving short bows and walking in. Then her eyes were set on a fourth person she did not see behind the three. While his expression reminded her of a sleepy fox, he was quite handsome, so handsome that she blushed.

However, despite his handsomeness, the teen gave her a strange feeling as if…he was dangerous. Hmm, how interesting. The teen walked in, not bothering to bow like the others though he did give her a charming smile and a nod, which was just as good.

"Tsunami dear, I would like for you to meet these ninja who will be protecting us while I finish the bridge," Tazuna stated as he sat down with a sigh. Kakashi stepped forward and gave an eye smile.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, the jounin and leader of this group. These two are my students, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno," Kakashi introduced before he then glanced to Naruto. "And he is Naruto Uzumaki, the third member of the squad,"

Tsunami noticed how he didn't claim Naruto as his student and wondered why that was, but didn't bother asking. Instead she bowed to them, and raised up with a smile. "I thank you for your help Konoha ninja, I welcome you to stay as long as you wish as gratitude for helping my father. I am about to start dinner, are you hungry?"

Sakura and Kakashi nodded their heads while Sasuke gave a shrug. Naruto was the only one not to reply as he seemed focused on something else. Tsunami wondered what that was but simply nodded and went to the kitchen to get started. Tazuna stood up and led the team upstairs to give them their rooms.

"I call a room with Naruto," Sakura said suddenly and the four of them looked at her. And she shrugged, "What? I don't want a whole room to myself, and I'm sure Naruto would prefer not to be stuffed in a room," she said.

The four said nothing but Sakura squeaked lightly as her butt was pinched as Naruto walked past her. She blushed deeply before a look of hunger claimed her eyes while Naruto looked as if nothing happened. She simply continued to follow Tazuna, though her focus was on Naruto.

As she walked after him, she couldn't help but assess him. He was just so….so…he was just so. While he wasn't perfect…he was nearly there. In fact, to be honest, she didn't even know when her fascination with him started…it just happened.

Yeah when she first saw him and he evaluated the class and then she found out they were on a team, she was terrified. So terrified of him that she wanted to quit the team just so she didn't have to be near him. But she remained, she didn't know why but she did.

And she was glad she did.

Though Naruto Uzumaki was indeed someone to be feared, he wasn't exactly scary like a horror movie. He was just scary for the fact he will kill you without hesitation if you annoyed him too much. Instead of avoiding him, she actually paid attention to him.

He was rather polite, amusing and knew how to hold a conversation. It also helped that he seemed interested in her, yeah he may just want her for sex but he was the only person that did who wasn't a rapist. For years she gave Sasuke all her attention, but not once had he even gave her a smile.

Naruto paid more attention to her than any boy ever did. It was always Ino or Ami that boys paid attention too, even Hinata. No boy really liked her because her forehead was too big and she had strange pink hair. For the longest time, she hated her hair, just as much as she hated her forehead. Why couldn't she be blond like her mother?

But then, he complimented her. He told her he liked her hair, and even proved it by running his fingers through it even without her permission. He spoke on how he liked it's softness, how vibrant it was, and how unique it made her. He even kissed her forehead!

That must have been when her interest in him started.

Though he did not participate in the D-rank missions, he showed up sometimes because he was bored. He would even show up for training, despite not engaging in the training either. What made her more fascinated with him, was he paid more attention to her than Kakashi did. It was like Kakashi cared only for Sasuke, while also being wary of Naruto.

Naruto was the one who gave her advice on training steps and techniques, completely ignoring Sasuke. It actually seemed to piss Sasuke off that Naruto was ignoring him and when he called the blond on it…he nearly lost an arm. From that point, Sasuke had decided to stay away from Naruto or keep his mouth shut around the blond if he could.

That drew the last straw. From that point on, Sakura's full attention went to Naruto instead of Sasuke. And sooner than she expected, Naruto returned her attention. He spoke with her, and interacted with her.

Sakura _wanted_ Naruto Uzumaki. She just didn't know how to get him. She had subtly offered her body to him, but he rejected her every time. It wasn't because she was ugly…it was because he did not want to break her. She was too frail, he told her that if he fucked her, she would die because he was too weak to handle him.

While it did upset Sakura, it only made her want him more. So, she was going to start working more so her body could be stronger for him to take her. But they were given this mission. However Sakura realized something else she needed to do if she wanted to have Naruto.

She needed to be strong. Not just her body…but in general…she needed to be strong. And at the moment she only knew one person that could make her stronger…and that was Naruto himself. She just needed to find the time and way to explain her situation to him…she simply needed to wait.

As her green orbs gazed at him she licked her lips.

She needed to explain her situation _soon_.

* * *

><p>Haku sat down with a sigh as she finished applying Zabuza's bandages. Her master took more damage than she thought. He wouldn't be moving for a good three weeks or so, which was not good.<p>

The bridge builder would most likely be done by then. After that Gato would either try and kill them or he would give the hunter nin their location, both which wasn't good. They could take on Gato's thugs no problem…it was that _woman_ who was the problem.

Haku wasn't even sure that monster was even human, as even Zabuza could not stand up to her without pulling a jack move or two. How Gato was able to get his hands on someone like _her_ was of no understanding to either Haku and Zabuza. It couldn't have been the money, as she didn't seem like the type who would want money…she definitely was not sleeping with Gato, as he was short, fat and ugly, and she didn't seem to like him very much either, simply put up with him like Zabuza did.

So if they failed, Gato would probably have her kill them…something that _woman_ would be happy to do.

Haku's attention was given to the door as it was slammed open and an annoyed Gato walked in. The girl glared at Gato however her eyes quickly traveled to his tag along. It was _her_.

With a fluid grace, a woman who stands at 5'7 walked in. She wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with a strange crest printed on it. Her clothes were tight, almost like a second skin as it clung to her shapely yet lean body. The woman had nice creamy legs along with a moderate bust of a B-cup. However she had nice wide hips, which went great with wide plump ass.

The woman had long light gray, almost silver, hair tied in a ponytail; supple lips, along with a very pretty face. However her silver metal eyes were narrowed to look like slits, as she had a small aloof smile on her lips. Under her eyes were bags, which gave her an exhausted look.

"I know he is not sleep!" Gato snarled as he walked in the room and Haku glanced towards him, but was still wary of the woman who followed him in yet kept her distance. "Zabuza wake up! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Haku stood up and got in between the short man and her master, a glare on her features. "Don't come any closer, I will not let you disturb Zabuza-sama's rest," she stated and Gato glared at her through his shades.

"You little bitch! Fine! I'll play along for now! But I know his ugly ass can hear me!" Gato snapped as he glared at the seemingly sleeping Zabuza. "Oi you little wannabe demon! The bridge builder is not dead and his stupid bridge is almost finish! Not to mention he has Konoha ninja guarding him! You failed Zabuza!"

Zabuza did not reply but Haku did. "We did not fail, the bridge builder will be disposed of soon enough. Zabuza just needs more time to heal, until then, stall the builder…but Zabuza will get it done," she stated and Gato snarled before he snorted.

"I should have Karasuba over there kill you both right now, but I won't," Gato shook his head. "You have two weeks Zabuza! Or I handle this myself, and you lose your paycheck and your life! Two weeks damn it!" Gato shouted before he turned and walked off. "Let's go," he ordered, leaving the room.

The woman now known as Karasuba remained still as she seemingly gazed at Zabuza. She leaned off the wall and walked towards him, putting Haku on edge. The woman cared nothing for the girl as she now stood beside Zabuza's bedside.

"Quite the beating you took Zabu-chan…I assume it was from the Konoha nin?" she spoke with a aloof tone that was somewhat teasing. She and Haku saw Zabuza open his eyes as he glanced to Karasuba.

"Yeah," he muttered as a glare then took form. "He goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki…The Bloody Fox of Konoha…he did this," he told her and she raised a brow.

"Is he strong?" she asked and Zabuza gave a light nod causing a grin to come upon her face. "Interesting…hmm, get well soon, Zabuza-chan," she bid, turning around and leaving after Gato.

Once Haku could no longer feel her presence she relaxed, sitting back down in her chair while Zabuza closed his eyes. She gave a sigh, wiping the sweat off her brow, causing her to frown as she gazed at it.

"That woman gives me the creeps."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends chapter five. Like usual, hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

**Alright, let me clear some things up here before I let you all go.**

**Naruto's personality will not change for a while. He will still be the same seemingly insane psycho that is a badass. He will still fuck who he wants, when he wants and how he wants. And he will still kill someone if they simply piss him off. He's not changing for a long while…hell he might not ever change.**

**Second is Sakura and Hinata. Both girls will **_**not**_** be in the harem **_**period**_**. If anything the closest thing Sakura and Hinata will get too of being in a relationship with Naruto is daily toy, property, servant, slave. He will not love them in a romantic sense…ever. Care for them? Of course, they are his slaves, his property, he should care for them. But they are not part of the pairing. Let's get that straight.**

**As for Memko? People seem to really like her, so she is now part of the harem. Meaning he will grow to love her as his mate, not his slave. Once he starts loving her, there will be a difference on how he treats her, versus how he treats Sakura and Hinata.**

**Any who, I introduced Karasuba YAY!**

**Alright…I think that is it…**

**Bye.**


	6. Fox takes interest in the blossom

**Chapter Six**

When Sakura woke the next morning, it took her a few moments to realize where she was. Once she figured it out, she turned around, and looked around the room to find her roommate but saw no one present, it was just her. Looking down at herself, she saw she was simply wearing her underwear to bed. She was a bit surprised that Naruto hadn't tried and sexed her while she was sleeping, she wouldn't call it rape because she wouldn't have stopped him if he did. In fact she was kind of disappointed he didn't, was it because of her? Was she not sexy in his eyes? Was she still too annoying? Was she not strong enough?

All these questions plagued her mind, but she was snapped out of them when the door suddenly opened. Sakura however covered herself with a glare as she saw the person wasn't the person she desired to see her. "Don't you believe in knocking Sasuke?!" she demanded. Sasuke gave her a raised brow before rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, you have nothing to hide anyway. You're as flat as a boy and bony like a twig, seeing you even undressed is something I want you to cover up," he sneered lightly making her glare falter slightly in sadness before it was more focused with anger. "Anyway, Kakashi said hurry up and eat breakfast, we're heading out for training later," he informed before closing the door.

"Stupid Sasuke…the hell did I ever see in him?" she demanded with a grumble. Standing up she went into the closet in the room which held a mirror and looked over herself. A sigh escaped her, Sasuke was right, she was physically unappealing. Her breasts were barely a B-cup, she had no curves, and she was bony, able to see a bit of her rib cage.

How would anyone find her attractive let alone Naruto?! The thought saddened her a bit, as she gave another sigh before deciding to put on some clothes. Heading downstairs she went to the kitchen to see Kakashi at the table reading his book with an empty plate while Tazuna was finishing his food as well as Inari. Sasuke was putting his dish away in the sink, while Tsunami stood at the sink cleaning dishes.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Sakura wondered with a frown. Kakashi gave a light sigh as he turned a page, while Tazuna gave a slight shiver of fear; Sasuke kept silent and Inari merely gave her a glance. Although it was Tsunami who answered turning to regard her.

"Uzumaki-kun got up early, had breakfast and left for some training," she informed. Sakura nodded and was going to leave it at that however she noticed something, rather odd about Tsunami. For one thing, she had a very light tint of red to her cheeks, and she used the affectionate suffix for Naruto. Not to mention her body seemed slightly relaxed from simply bringing him up.

Deciding not to say anything, Sakura sat down and ate her food shortly after. Once she was done, the two genin and the jounin stood and left the house to find a place to train, while a clone of Kakashi left with Tazuna to build the bridge. "So what are we going to learn today Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura wondered curiously. Sasuke glanced at the jounin who still hadn't put his book down. The two genin waited patiently for a bit but as time continued on, they were getting more irritated. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura snapped, a moment later Kakashi shut his book.

"Sakura, no need to yell," he muttered and her eye twitched. She was going to keep on but he spoke up before she could, answering her question. "See those trees?" he asked with a lazy point and they nodded. "You're going to climb them…"

"What?!" Sasuke snapped with a growl. "You have already wasted my time enough Kakashi! Why the fuck do I need to learn how to climb a damn tree?! That is not going to make me stronger or is it going mean something…"

"Without hands," Kakashi cut in without a care. This earned stumped looks from the genin. "Yes, you heard right…observe," he ordered as he made a single hand sign. The two felt a slight chakra build up and watched as their sensei walked towards one of the trees and placed his foot on it, and continued to walk upon it as if he was still walking on the ground.

The two were completely speechless as they witnessed Kakashi walk all the way to the top, then all the way back down. "Seems simple enough right?" he eye smiled and they slowly nodded their heads, "Well your wrong," he glared lightly. "While this technique is a simple one, for genin like you…not really,"

"It can't be that hard, I mean all your doing is applying chakra and walking on the tree," Sasuke snorted and Kakashi raised a brow before gesturing for him to try. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before huffing, "Fine," he muttered and formed the same hand sign like Kakashi. Gathering up the energy then moving it to his feet he quickly walked towards the tree. Raising his leg, he set his foot on the tree and…

Was immediately blown back into some bushes, causing Sakura to laugh at him. "As I said, for genin like you, it is not that easy," Kakashi stated before eye smiling again. "Lucky for you, you have a teacher like myself that is willing to teach you little genin," The man chuckled lightly as he patted Sakura's head making her growl at him. "Now Sasuke, if you're done goofing off, maybe we can get started?"

Sasuke snarled as he picked himself out of the bushes and brushed himself off. He walked over to Kakashi and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. Kakashi said nothing about it and began explaining the exercise to them and why it should be learned. Before they got started, Sasuke looked towards Kakashi before frowning.

"How lo…"

"Two hours," Kakashi answered him without missing a beat while Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto had a excellent teacher however, much better than me," Kakashi informed, making them curious. "And no I will not tell you who his teacher was…I'm obligated to tell no one, not even Naruto can reveal the information…but this is not about him, this is about you two, get to it," Kakashi urged with a wave of his hand.

The two merely gave huffs and grumbles but decided to focus anyway, while Kakashi stood not to far away watching them with a careful eye even though he had his book out. He noticed how Sasuke was the one done first, even though he had way more chakra than Sakura. The boy ran towards the tree just as Sakura took off.

Sasuke took about two steps up and gave a smirk…though he slipped and fell on his face the next moment while Sakura continued on up till she had no choice to push off and land her mark. Once she landed on the ground she frowned while Sasuke rubbed his aching face, and Kakashi was forced to bite back a chuckle.

"Nice first attempt Sakura," Kakashi voiced earning a slight nod from the girl as she focused on her chakra once again. "Sasuke…don't get cocky, you let go of your balance," he informed the boy who merely gave his usual grunt and returned to focusing on his chakra.

This time the two went at the same time, and just as Sasuke took a step he was blown back towards the bushes once more while Sakura got a good ten steps in before she slipped. Cutting the tree she then landed on the ground safely. Kakashi gave a light chuckle before he found a comfortable spot and sat down.

"This might take awhile,"

* * *

><p>"God damn it!" Sasuke snarled as he picked himself up from the ground and brushing the dirt off his now dirty clothes. The Uchiha glared at the tree that was littered with slashes from his kunai, however the highest slash was about 6ft on a 20ft tree. He hadn't even gotten halfway yet and the sun was already beginning to set.<p>

He looked over to Sakura who was panting, her body sweaty. She looked physically tired and a bit drained, he then looked over to her tree to see she had only several slash marks. This was understandable since she had been able to successfully reach the top of tree since her fourth time. Now she was simply repeating the process, over and over.

Kakashi who was still in the same place, closed his finished book and looked over to his genin. "Oi, why don't we head back and get some dinner eh?" he suggested. Sakura shook her head as did Sasuke, and he gave a sigh. "Look, the last time you guys ate was a good seven hours ago, you should eat something, regain your strength,"

Sasuke was going to argue but his stomach growled, making him huff. Stabbing the kunai into the ground he turned around and left the area, Kakashi stood and began to follow but noticed Sakura hadn't moved in fact it looked as if she was trying to focus more chakra to go at the tree again. "Sakura, you're not coming?"

"No sensei, I'll come eat later, right now I need to focus on this…I need to get stronger Shannaro!" She stated strongly before running off at the tree. Kakashi wanted to pull rank and order her to come and eat but decided not too. If she wanted to die that was her business, he knew that she knew she had very small reserves and using them constantly would put her on the edge of death. With that thought, Kakashi walked off towards the house after Sasuke.

As Sakura traveled a good 15 ft, she felt her foot slip and with her other she pushed off but not before slashing at the tree and falling back down. However as soon as she landed on her feet she crumbled and fell to the ground with a thud, as she huffed.

"Damn it…" she breathed heavily. Her entire body was aching, but she needed to keep going. "Have to be strong, have to have Naruto-kun," she muttered and pushed herself a bit more only for her to realize she hadn't moved.

"_**Ya know, it's kind of sad and annoying to watch you**_," she heard a voice. Lifting her head a bit, she saw…herself? Yes, it was herself, however instead of her hair being a light pink it was a very dark pink, and her green eyes were glowing a bit.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura uttered, gazing at her inner self with confusion. Inner Sakura huffed crossing her arms and glaring at Sakura, with slightly narrowed eyes.

"_**You don't seem to know what you want…ever. First when you were little and you were being picked on, you wanted to be stronger and become beautiful so no one would pick on you and if they did you could kick their ass**_," Inner Sakura stated. Sakura blinked as the image of a five year old Sakura sat at the tree rubbing her crying eyes as she sobbed.

"_**Then that bitch Ino became your friend so to speak, you became more confident…but then you started liking that faggot Sasuke simply because everyone else liked him and you wanted to fit in. You're eating became less and less, you never trained, and you always adored each breath he took,**_" Inner Sakura continued, just as the image of a an awe looking Sakura with hearts in her eyes gazed at a brooding image of Sasuke.

"_**And now look at you. You dropped the faggot and now all over the demons dick, not that I really blame you,**_" Inner Sakura licked her lips sultry. "_**That is one sexy man**_," she muttered before shaking her head and getting back on topic. "_**But now you're claiming you want to get stronger nearly killing yourself in the process, and you don't know much about him! Or even if he will accept you because you became stronger!**_"

"B-but he will," Sakura stated tiredly. "And I do know him…he is just misunderstood…" Sakura added but Inner Sakura glared at her.

"_**Perhaps, but that doesn't mean anything. It won't change the fact that someone who you might think is cooler will come along and you will drop Naruto to be with them…and the cycle repeats itself…you have to know what you want, and stick with it till you realize it might not be possible for you**_," Inner Sakura countered. Sakura bit her lip while Inner Sakura and the images began to fade away.

Once they did, fatigue hit Sakura and her eyes began to droop till they were completely closed.

* * *

><p>"Will she be okay?" Tsunami asked as she set the table that was occupied by her father, son, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. However the subject of conversation was not at the table, and from what Tsunami was seeing, it seemed neither boy cared about their female teammate.<p>

"She will be fine, it was her choice anyway," Kakashi waved the woman off. Sasuke merely gave a grunt while Naruto ate his food in silence. The way he kept his eyes closed, made it seemed like he seemed to be in deep concentration, or even sleeping.

"Oh, you're done already Uzumaki-kun?" Tsunami asked seeing the teen stand up and head over to the sink to put his plate away. He gave a nod, before opening a cupboard and fishing out a plate. He then walked over to the stove where the food was occupied and piled it on the plate with several scoops.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi wondered but his answer was silence, though the whole table wanted to know what he was doing. Once Naruto was sure he was done with the food, he walked towards the door. "Naruto," Kakashi called but still received no answer.

The blond opened and closed the door, leaving the house without a single word.

It took Naruto a little bit before he finally found the area the genin were training in, and when he did, he saw Sakura laying on the floor unconscious. With a sigh, he walked towards her and sat the plate down on the ground before sitting down and waiting patiently.

He didn't wake her up, because her body needed rest. Besides the food was not going anywhere and he didn't plan to go anywhere either. The whole day he had been working on making his Ninjutsu stronger without using a lot of chakra. It just so happened he had finished his training and went to the house a bit before Sasuke and Kakashi showed up.

His curiosity of Sakura's absence turned into annoyance at the fact Kakashi simply left her there. From the way Kakashi explained himself, Naruto knew he did not fight the girl on the matter despite knowing what could happen. With her small reserves, by overworking herself she could kill herself. She needed to ease into the training, gradually till she was at the level that twenty hours of training would be nothing.

Upon seeing her Naruto knew she wasn't dead, or even close really. He's been around death for so long, he knows when someone is actually dead, or when they are not. In fact, now that he thinks about it, he's gained a lot of skills over the years that most jounin could not really grasp.

Detecting truth was one of them, at first he simply used his eyes for some kind of tell sign. Then after a bit he used his ears to hear the heartbeat, now he simply goes by heat; as body heat is something a human can not control no matter how hard they try. When humans lie, their body heat increases, similar to how the heart beat increases as well.

Another skill was getting answers without touching the suspect or even speaking to them. He usually simply smiled at them, while slowly squeezing them with what he dubbed "Insanity". His insanity skill is a mixture of killer intent, chakra pressure and slight psychological pain.

It works like a damn charm.

"Hmm," he heard Sakura moan, brining his attention on her. She simply moved a bit but didn't wake up causing him to frown slightly. He wondered what was so special about her that Kurama told him to keep him close versus keeping Hinata close. The way he saw it, Hinata would be more useful than Sakura. Not only because of her superior strength, but her influence in the Hyuuga clan. As far as he knew, Sakura came from a merchant family that were once shinobi but retired. Clan influence, versus merchant influence…yeah, the former was much better.

But despite how much better Hinata was, the way Kurama spat on her name made him wary. He hadn't seen Kurama get angry in such a long time, in fact the last time she was angry was a bit after they met when she was just being a complete bitch to him simply because he was her jailer. But after…_she_ left, they had become friends, then confidants, finally lovers. He trusted every single word Kurama said, even though sometimes it was a bit irritating and confusing. He always figured she knew something when he didn't, saw something he missed. It was as if she was the eyes in the back of his head. She was the only other person he completely trusted next to Memko.

"Why are you so special Sakura Haruno?" he whispered quietly, though raised a brow when he heard her moan quietly once more, her eyes fluttering. She began to sit up and rubbed her eyes before turning to Naruto with blank tired eyes. "Finally awake eh?"

She gazed at him for a few moments before her eyes focused in, the words registering in her brain. "Ah! Naruto-kun!" she called in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she wondered. Naruto picked up the plate by his side and handed it to her. "Y-you brought me dinner? W-why?" she asked slightly nervous and mostly confused.

"Because Sakura," Naruto opened his eyes completely to gaze at her with a somewhat serious look. Sakura blushed lightly under the gaze, but noticed there was confusion and interest in his eyes as he regarded her. "I need to keep you alive to figure just exactly why you are so special," he said honestly, confusing her even more.

"W-what?" she stumbled. Naruto gazed at her for a few moments before closing his eyes again. "I'm special?"

"In a way…yes," he muttered. "I just don't know why yet," he shrugged but shook his head. "But enough about that, eat, before you pass out again," the blond ordered. Sakura nodded her head and began to eat, expecting Naruto to stand up and walk off. But to her surprise he stayed watching her before turning his head to gaze at the tree.

"Kakashi had you doing this exercise?" he asked and she gave a nod with a hum. "You are going nowhere at this rate," he muttered. "This is a exercise that should have been taught in the academy, not after a month of being a genin,"

Sakura hummed before something came up in her head, "Ne, Naruto-kun; Kakashi-sensei mentioned you took two hours to master this technique and it was because of your teacher," she brought up, earning him to look at her. "Who was you teacher if you don't mind me asking,"

"My mother," he stated bluntly and she seemed caught by surprised.

"Y-your mother?"

"Yes my mother, everyone has a mother Sakura," Naruto grumbled. Sakura felt a bit stupid at her comment but decided to try and get more information.

"Can I meet her?"

"Not possible," Naruto replied quickly. By the tone of his voice, Sakura could tell that she had hit a sore spot and decided to drop it altogether. "Why didn't you come back to the house to eat when Kakashi told you too?" he wondered.

"Well, that's because I have a goal," she informed. He raised a brow and she continued. "And to reach this goal, I need to get stronger. Taking unnecessary breaks will only slow me down," she affirmed.

"This goal, what is it?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura blushed lightly but kept her eyes focused on him as she spoke in a serious tone, wanting to relay how serious she was about her goal.

"To be useful to you, Naruto-sama," Sakura declared strongly. "I will admit I can be foolish, fake and unsure," she said quietly looking down before looking up at him determined. "But, I want to be better! I want to have some kind of meaning in life, you are my inspiration and I want to be beside you! I don't care if you will never love me or even give me what I crave, but if that means I can still be beside you and work with you I will!" Sakura explained.

Naruto was silent, not really impressed. He had heard this before with Hinata. What made her different? She was simply another groupie honestly. "Why? One moment you are trying to slob on Sasuke's baby dick, now you are trying to fuck me…why?"

"Because you have been the only person who has shown real interest in me!" Sakura replied quickly. This actually caused Naruto by surprise, and she continued on. "For years, I have been simply a convenience, a pity party," Sakura frowned.

"Ino, she only became my friend because she felt bad for me. Everyone else was simply to find my weaknesses and use them against me so they could get closer to Sasuke. My parents, are so caught up in their own worlds they don't even realize what is going on in my life," Sakura went on. "People acknowledge my existence, but ignore it all at the same time,"

"What does that have to do with me?" he demanded, still not exactly moved. Sakura gave a small smile, explaining herself a bit more.

"You have been the only person whose shown real interest in me like I said. I've seen how the people treat you; they acknowledge you because they fear you. No one can ignore you, it's nearly impossible. I want to be acknowledged and not ignored…and I don't know how to do that but be beside you," Sakura shrugged, speaking her truth.

Naruto gazed at her with a blank expression though his mind was really working on how he should handle her. His eyes glanced to the side as he felt Kurama place a shoulder on his hand. '_You honestly think this girl could be useful?_'

'_**I do, I can feel it. However, it seems you need a bit more proof. Take her on as an apprentice of sorts, allow her to prove that she is worth your time,'**_ Kurama advised. '_**Her explanation might be the same as the Hyuuga whores; but what she's asking for is a bit different**_,'

Naruto raised a brow and Kurama continued on with a light smirk, '_**Hyuuga wanted to be used by you, she easily accepted to being your slave, she craved for pure sex with a side of working for you. Did you notice how this girl said she wanted sex, but would be perfectly fine without it**_?' she mentioned and he blinked focusing back on Sakura who was gazing at her empty plate.

'_**This girl has more value than the Hyuuga already. But, the final decision is yours love,**_' with that, Kurama kissed his cheek and faded away. Naruto gave a light grunt before sighing. It's shit like this that made him want to kill shit to rid him of stress. He gazed at Sakura before he spoke.

"Sakura," he called, earning her attention. "For the next three months you are going to be under _my_ tutelage, understand?" the blond commanded. The girl looked surprised and nodded, "Consider this as a temporary apprenticeship, by the end of three months you receive a test, and depending on your result, will determine if I accept you or not,"

"Hai Naruto-sama!" Sakura nodded firmly. Naruto nodded his head as he stood up, and gestured for her to stand as well.

"Get as much rest as you can tonight, because you will be put through the hell for the next three months," he stated and she gave a firm nod.

"Hai, Naruto-sama,"

* * *

><p>"Ooh Naru-sama," Memko moaned as she came from her fingers, bent over her desk, her blue thong at her ankles. The girl laid a kiss on the picture of her master before deciding to clean herself up.<p>

Once she sat back down in her chair she sucked on her fingers, getting the juices off. She really missed her master. Memko hated when Naruto was gone for too long, because she could only knock the edge off her horniness just a little bit with her fingers. No amount of fingers, or toy could replace the amazing feeling of her masters cock penetrating her. And she would never consider using another mans cock, she would kill herself.

_**Poof!**_

"Ohayo Memko-sama!" she heard, blinking in curiosity she looked over her desk to see a small red furred fox gazing at her with a grin, with a black scroll at it's feet. Memko smiled at the fox cheerfully.

"Ohayo Yasi-kun!" she greeted. "What do you have for me today?" she wondered. Yasi picked up the scroll and hopped on the desk, dropping it there.

"A message from Naruto-sama!" Yasi answered with a yip. Memko gained hearts in her eyes as she nodded and picked up the scroll, opening it. Reading it she gained a look of concentration before humming. "Do you want to send a reply Memko-sama?"

"No thanks Yasi-kun, I got it," she smiled scratching the kit behind his ear. "Here ya go," she smiled, going into one of her drawers and pulling out a package of fresh sushi. Yasi yipped excitedly, thanking Memko before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Memko re-read the scroll a few more times before sighing. "Seems, like I won't spend as much time with Naruto-sama as much anymore," she muttered a bit sadly. After a few moments she shook her head, "Now isn't the time to be salty Memko! Naruto-sama assigned you a job, so you need to get to it! Who knows, maybe he might reward you!" she grinned happily.

Closing the scroll, she tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "Hmm, maybe I should check the Hyuuga compound first…"

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason behind this?" Kakashi demanded as he stood beside Naruto, the two of them watching as Sakura climbed the tallest tree like a normal person would. "Why are you taking a sudden interest in her?"<p>

"Why are you Hatake-chan?" Naruto countered, his seemingly closed eyes never leaving Sakura as she was half way to the top. "Someone needs to take interest in her, and I have decided too. Now leave me be, doesn't Sasuke need his ass kissed or something," Naruto waved him off.

"She is my student naru…" The jounin was silenced when he felt a blade pressed against his neck, but to his utter confusion, no blade was present. Naruto was still standing in the same spot, in the same position. However Kakashi really did feel as if the boy's katana was about to slice his throat.

"No, she isn't. From this point on till _I_ say otherwise, Sakura Haruno is under my command," Naruto declared before opening his eyes slightly to glare at the man, despite a wide smile on his lips. "If you have a problem with that, you could take it up with my sword," he allowed.

Kakashi studied the blond for a few moments, questioning if challenging Naruto was such a good idea. The blond could kill him without much difficulty, and was it really worth dying over trying to teach a girl he didn't really like or wanted to teach? No, no it wasn't. Plus if Naruto wanted to waste his time on a girl that was practically useless, who was he to deny him? "Fine, have it your way then," Kakashi gave in, stepping back and walking off. Naruto closed his eyes before turning around with a mutter.

"Bitch," the blond said without a care, knowing Kakashi heard him. But like he expected, the man didn't come back to do anything, like the bitch he was. Naruto focused on Sakura who had gotten farther up in the tree. For the past four hours, Sakura has gone up and down the same tree without a single break. The way Naruto saw it, before any kind of chakra training could be involved, the body needed to be toned and ready. Sakura was practically anorexic, and in a normal case it would take a good 6 months or so for her to look normal. Naruto didn't have six months to wait on her to look normal, she had three months to prove to him otherwise.

Which is why, he personally went out of his way to create a custom food palette and a training regime. Once Sakura came back down, she would be given her hour and a half of rest before resuming her training once again. Naruto hummed in thought, as his mind went to Zabuza. He wondered how long it would be till the man was up and running again, granted it's only been two days, but he wasn't sure if he could wait for much longer to kill the man and take his sword. He would need to spill worthy blood soon, though his precious blade enjoyed taking lives, Naruto didn't particularly like sullying it with weak blood.

"I've reached the top Naruto-sama!" Sakura called, making him focus. He saw that she was indeed at the top and gave a nod, allowing her to come down. The girl gave her own nod before making her way down. As she climbed down, her foot landed on a branch that gave way just as she was about to continue down. "AAH!" The girl screamed as she tried to grab onto something to prevent from falling, but it was no use.

Fearing she was going to die, she closed her eyes and waited for death to embrace her. But to her surprise, she was embraced by firm strong arms. Opening her eyes, she gazed up at her new teacher. The blond glided down to the ground, landing almost silently. Naruto set her down and she blinked before bowing low to him. "Thank you for saving me Naruto-sama!"

"Be more careful next time Sakura-chan," Naruto advised almost cheerfully. She nodded her head, a light blush on her cheeks. "Well, since your down here, I guess you can take your break now," he muttered and she gave a shrug, indicating it was up to him. "Go ahead and sit Sakura," he ordered.

Nodding her head she sat down while he sat down beside her. Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed it. Once it was unsealed, a plate of food appeared. Sakura blinked, surprised at the items on the plate. The plate contained, a vine of grapes, a decent sized well seasoned steak, a spongy looking piece of bread, and a full glass of water.

"Make sure you eat it all," Naruto instructed. Sakura nodded her head and began eating while Naruto decided to meditate to steel his nerves. The blond could tell Sakura was greatly enjoying the food, which should be the case considering it was Kurama herself who had instructed Naruto to put it together. What Sakura was eating wasn't any ordinary meal, the entire meal was laced in Kurama's chakra and nature energy, not to mention everything was fresh.

If Sakura continued to eat the same kind of palette and continued to work her body, she would be a decent level by three weeks. Her chakra reserves would increase and her body would become stronger, not to mention develop a bit more. Kurama could clearly see the girls growth was stunted and simply needed a good push to improve.

Sakura finished her food, giving a content sigh when she did. It was strange how the not only did she feel full, but she felt re-energized! It was a strange feeling really, one that she enjoyed. Turning, she saw Naruto stand up and dust himself off before gazing at her.

"Alright, you have a about a good hour or so before you return to training. Do as you please, I'm going for a walk," he stated. She nodded her head in understanding and watched him leave. As she watched after him, she couldn't help but state how mysterious Naruto was.

Good thing she had three months to try and solve the mystery.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the slightly barren streets of the nearby town. He wasn't exactly moved by the poor scenery, but then again, nothing really moved him. These people chose to be this way, yes the odds were against them but still, fight for what you believe in. As the blond walked down the street he raised a slight brow as he saw a beautiful ashen haired woman walk towards him, with a similar expression he always wore. His eyes couldn't help but take in her slim yet toned sexy body as her tight outfit stuck to her body like a second skin.<p>

What also interested him…was the bloodlust that radiated from her.

The two continued walking towards each other, and passed each other. However as they passed, both of them opened their eyes slightly to gaze at the other, a smirk coming upon their lips.

Message received.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much of action packed Chapter or anything of the like huh? Mostly was surrounded Sakura, and the reason for that is to develop her character as she will be an important piece in Naruto's life from this point on.<strong>

**So, I don't have much to really say…but yeah…**

**Bye.**


End file.
